My Fault
by LifeOfRed
Summary: What would you do when your life suddenly fell apart and what you thought was your going to be your future is something you want to forget. If everyone gave you the blame for something you have no say in, and everyone thinks that this was All. Your. Fault! DxS
1. Strangers

Chapter 1

A girl was running. A girl in raven black hair and the most peculiar lilac eyes, was running. Her short grey summer dress was swaying with the wind, the wind blowing in her face. Her hair becoming a messy array. But that didn't stop her from grinning ear to ear. Her black boots were smudged with mud from the ground. But she had to catch him, she therefore, ran fast. Samantha Elizabeth Manson was running towards the love of her life.

She reached him, after running from the village, through the trees, towards the dock. There he was, his back against her, the sunlight making him shine even more to her. He had a handkerchief around his neck. She was just switching from one foot to another, as she watched him from a distance. He was leaving again. He was loading all that he needed and he would be gone for another day, and making her wait for him.

She tried finding her voice, "Gregor!" in that soft tone that made him turn her head. A smile adorning his face. She just melted at the sight of him.

He waved his partners, and made his way to the girl who was beaming. She just pulled a lose strand of her long and messed up hair, behind her ear. He came close and took her hand in his, "What are you doing here?" he whispered in her ear, not because they were talking in privacy, but he just liked the way she blushed and smiled at him. He was proud that he was the cause of that smile.

"I came to see you!" she said in a matter of factly tone, and looked him in his green eyes. He smiled at her and she just looked down as she let out a soft laugh shyly.

"We just talked last night!" he knew why she, specifically came to see him, but he liked to see her say it. She looked at him in desperation, but smiled nonetheless. She opened her mouth to speak but both their heads turned towards someone yelling, "Greg, we need you, man!" it was some guy who was Gregor's co-worker. They both were friends, as both were talented fishermen. Gregor looked at him and just waved a hand through his silver hair, "I'm coming, just give me five!" he dismissed him again. His friend saw that he needed time, but this cargo was not going to load it self.

Gregor turned around and met a sad pair of lilac eyes, Sam pouted cutely, she didn't want him to go, "I wanted to wish you good luck for your trip" she huffed. He just laughed and pulled her closer, by resting his hands on her waist. He knew how to brighten her day, and he did just that, "When I come back, I'll meet your brother. I'll tell him what we planned" he said, his tone full of glee.

She turned and looked at him with wide eyes, then she launched herself in his arms, "Promise?" he just embraced her and whispered in her ear, "Promise, my rose!" And with that, he lightly pecked her cheek and pulled a flower from the ground and gave it to her. And she blushed again. Then he pulled away and went to the boat. She just waved at him, and waited for tomorrow night, when he would tell everyone what he planned.

Until the, she would wait. But first she had to deal with a very angry sister-in-law.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"He'll pay for all this. I swear he will!" said a very angry blonde man, as he shifted his blue eyes from his friends to the window of his mansion, where he saw a man in a prestigious suit, talking with his wife. His grey hair flipped in a pony tail, that made him look like every hint of a man, that Dash Masters loathed to be. He just cursed some more then turned towards his friends, where two were just playing video games. Leaving the forth one to just look at Dash, then his surroundings, wondering if was ever going to feel comfortable with his best friends.

"Danny! Man! Lighten up. Just kick back, and play some video games" Dash said as he sat down beside Tucker and Kwan. Danny just smiled softly, his black hair falling into his blue eyes, making him wonder if he should've listened to Jazz, and had a hair cut before the wedding of his best friend. Tucker being the most biggest techno savvy, always kept a neutral expression as he played his video games.

Danny always wondered, how on earth he became friends with the most richest family heirs.

Kwan and Dash were cousins, Kwan's father had died, leaving him in his mother and uncle's care. Dash was the son of the biggest billionaire, Vlad Masters. And Tucker's father owned an oil industry. Kwan's wed lock was taking place in a few days. He had to be presentable.

He was just the son of the person, he never wanted to know. Leaving him in his sister's care, who was technically like his mother, after the death of his real mother. She had reared him his whole life, and never once had left his side, while his father had left him into believing a hoax. He had to owe her for that, but he was just a load for everyone.

He just sat and wondered, when he would become responsible enough, so that he could carry his own weight. He just stood up, receiving questioning glances from Dash. But he just said his 'good byes' and went out. Took his car and left to see the river. They say that looking at nature helped cool your mind. Maybe he needed time off from the rational world.

He was stressed these days, because Jazz had, yet again rejected another wedding proposal. Because the guy didn't want her to be with Danny. But she wanted Danny by her side, so she rejected.

He didn't even know when he reached the river. He stopped his car in front of a sheep herd, and saw the most beautiful sight ever. A petite girl, whose hair were pulled back in a braid, but some strands were flowing freely. She ran freely beside the river. Laughing, and just enjoying herself. Not giving a care in the world. Not even looking at him as he got out of his car, or jeep to be exact, his jeep.

He didn't know what, but something about that girl intrigued him. He wanted to talk to her, to know her. His mistake was that he shouted at her, "Hey!" she broke out of her trance and looked at him in alarm. He saw the most beautiful lilac eyes. But she ran away, before he could go to her. He just stood there, eyes wide, and disappointed. But he just pulled his jacket close and looked at the river with a sigh. Maybe he could meet up with her again.

The girl just stood behind one of the trees, and looked at the man who was standing in front of the river. He was a stranger, and she didn't want anything to do with him.

So she just ran.

* * *

**okay so this is my new story, people this is actually based on a Turkish novel FatimaGul sucu ne. I love the novel, so I made this. This is going to be going far. I just wanted to say that show me love.**

**This story is AU, but in the modern era. Sam is a bit OC in the start, but she will turn into a fighter. Danny doesn't know Sam and vice versa, He was one of the guys that raped her. Well he didn't, but he had to take the blame. He falls in love with Sam, and she does the same. I hope you like it, All of them are 24 or 26. Big story so don't get angry if Sam is with Gregor now, This is a pure DxS Fiction. You'll see. Any questions, ask. I'll upload next chapter tommorow, and also an Elite chapter will be uploaded as well.**

**READ DISCRIPTION**

**Love**

**Red**


	2. Avoiding

Chapter 2

Sam came tumbling back to her house. A small little house in the neighbourhood. She knew that her sister-in-law would be angry at her for running off again. And she would ignore her for the life of her. Because once Kateline Manson started rambling, not even Sam' brother, Jonathan, would be able to shut her up.

So she just walked silently in her house.

Once she closed the door behind her, her 5-year-old nephew, Adam Young Manson came toddling towards her and embraced her. Though he could only reach her legs, he hugged her nonetheless. Both of them had a special bond with each other, and both loved each other very much. He had blonde hair, like her brother's, which was inherited from their father, Jeremy Manson, who, along with his wife, died in a car accident.

It was tragic for the two orphans, but Sam had her brother, who was always there for her. Her brother was the real person, who had taken care of her, and she was always grateful. Her nephew was like his father. Always caring, and kind...and sweet, in all matters.

She just started brushing Young's hair affectionately, his muffled reply reached his aunts ears, "Mommy has guests." Sam wasn't fazed by that fact. Her sister-in-law was always the social outgoing person, with lots of friends, always ready for gossip, which Kitty needed to survive.

Sam picked up Young, and pecked him on the cheek, then gave him a warm smile. Which the younger child returned.

He then, got himself out of Sam's grasp and ran for the door, awaiting his friends to start a new play. Sam just happily walked towards her room, but passed the living room, where a sight of her giggling sister-in-law and a few of her friends, was greeted to Sam. As usual, Sam had to escape before...

"Sam!"

Too late, Kitty already saw her. She just groaned then forced a smile, then walked towards the living room. She mustered through gritting teeth, which were forced to smile, "Yes, Sis?" Her hands behind her back. Kitty just roled her green eyes and then turned to face the younger girl, forcing a smile of her own. Both were never on good basis, mostly because of Kitty.

"The Master's engagement function will be held in Elmer" she said in a gleeful tone, "It's gonna be in a few days, and they need help. I volunteered us both." That was her que to leave, and she did just that. With a bored expression. Of course, Kitty was more than happy when it came to dwindling between the rich. Sam knew that she always regretted marrying her brother. But at least, her brother loved his wife, so he didn't mind too much when she yelled at him.

Sam silently galloped in her room, where her solitude awaited her, and plopped onto her bed, with her hands behind her head.

It wouldn't be long, before she had someone to accompany her in her solitude. And she waited more than ever for him to return. But in the mean time, those bright blue eyes remained in the back of her head. And she knew that she would see him again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The mansion looked beautiful. The light system was installed, and tents were set. People were gathering up, and the food smelled amazing. Kitty looked like she was to explode with awe and wonder. But Sam was happy for other reasons. Gregor, as promised, had come over the next night, and had told her brother of his plans of marrying Sam. That he had already proposed to Sam, who had said 'yes' happily. And that he planned on the wedding in a months time.

Johnathan was more than happy to see his little sister, practically beaming at every word that came out of Gregors mouth. How could he say no to such an honourable man, who would bring her sister this much happiness. He had agreed, and both the Manson's and Kane had decided to plan a small engagement party in the morning. The memory of the engagement party was fresh in her mind...

_The sun was shining, just like the couple, who looked as happy as ever._

_The Kane's and Manson's, were standing in the garden outside the house that Gregor had started building, after the time, when he had asked Sam to marry him, a month ago. The small little, incomplete house. Meant more to Sam, than any Mansion, that her sister-in-law had wished of having. This house was hers and Gregors, and she felt so much joy in saying that, this was their house. Which would be called a home, once both completed it._

_'The home is where the heart is', everyone said that. But now she understood what it meant._

_Sam and Gregor were dressed casually, she wasn't a major fan of dressing heavily. Just a light little dress to complete the ceremony. Everyone was cheering, her brother, her little nephew. And even Kitty was smiling. Her future in-laws were smiling and blessing the pair._

_Kitty brought out the rings that both families had picked out. Simple golden bands. Gregor took Sam's small hands, in his. And placed the ring in her finger. She did the same. And everyone cheered. A round of applause was heard. But Sam and Gregor were lost in their own little world. Everyone congratulated the pair. Gregor embraced Sam and held her close, whispered in her ear, "I love you like crazy." She just giggled._

Just thinking about that made her smile. She had just gotten in the mansion, when several women took both Kitty and Sam, by the wrist and pulled them forward, by saying, "Too much to do, too little time." Both sisters just shrugged.

Sam was handed a tray with a kettle and tea cups. She was told to take this upstairs, where the bride was getting ready. She nodded and went upstairs. She reached the prescribed door, and knocked gently. A woman called from inside, "Come in!" She opened the door, while trying to balance the tray in one hand. She then saw a woman with dyed mahogany hair, and a girl with blonde hair.

She guessed that the blonde haired girl was the bride, because several maids were trying to help her get dressed. The girl looked beautiful, even as Sam placed the tray on a nearby table, she couldn't help but stare at the beauty, who was smiling. She was dressed in a light purple, body hugging gown, that reached her knees. It was strapless. But the bride was beautiful, the make up and the dress just added to her beauty.

She just stared in awe, then silently left.

She was just going down the stairs, when someone came up. She caught sight of black hair and blue eyes. It was the same guy from before, who had called her at the farm. He was about to run past her, God knows she wished that, but once he caught sight of her, he stopped. Sam was trying to find a way to escape. He was smiling at her, and she was staring at the blocked exit with wide eyes.

"Hi!" he said, and she ran for it. She was too close to him for comfort, and she didn't like that.

He didn't stop her, but called after her. She was too far away, still she could hear him say, "My name's Danny!" but she had left.

She was breathing heavily because of the run, and once Kitty caught sight of her, she tried to hide the terror. She didn't want, Kitty, of all people, to know why that person was so set on talking to her. Kitty came up to her and grinned, "Did you see the bride?" she asked. Sam nodded, the sense of normalcy returning in her, her heavy heart beat slowing to a normal rate. And the pace of her breathing calming.

"Yeah, I did. Sis, she was so beautiful!" she matched the glee of her sister-in-law. Kitty grinned and then started guiding her towards the table, where all the food was being placed, "Well of course she was beautiful. All rich people are like that. The make up, the glamor" she hissed, "Is amazing".

That was the place where Sam disagreed with Kitty. The glamor didn't make a person beautiful, and she knew it. But even the little banter between both girls didn't stop her from thinking of the strange 'Danny', as he had said to her.

She waited no moment in marking him in the people she had to avoid. But still, something in her knew that he was going to be appearing around her a lot, in the rest of the day. And she didn't like the thought of it.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter. I was off to a wedding and just came yesterday. So all I wanted to say that this story is pure DxS, and don't worry too much of the engagement of Sam and Gregor. Oh and also, Adam Young is the name of the lead singer of Owl City band, my favorite. And also, you should know that Johnathan is Johnny 13, and Kitty is Kitty. Adam Young Manson is Youngblood, okay. Any criticism, do mention.  
**

**The next chapter will show the rape, it will be a light R. But I will not show any smut, so don't expect much lime.  
**

**Again, I don't own the plot, its a Turkish novel/drama called Fatima Gul sucu ne. Review please. READ DESCRIPTION.  
**

**Love**

**Red**


	3. It Dimmed

Chapter 3

The engagement function could be described with one word, Prodigious. Practically everyone was laced in diamonds and gold. All wore themselves with grace. Everyone was enjoying their time. But not as much as the couple, who were to be wed in a few weeks.

Kwan and Star were dancing and were practically inseparable. As Kwan twirled Star around, a snort came from Dash, who was seething in anger, just a few tables away from the place where couples were dancing. He was not directing his anger towards his cousin, but towards the man, that grew the galls to be called his father. Vlad Masters, always neglected his son. And showed him that he was worthless by giving Kwan more attention.

He didn't envy Kwan, he was his best friend. But he always laughed at his gullible behavior, always being the goody two shoes.

Dash wanted the place, the rank that Vlad Masters had. And for that he envied Vlad, and not Kwan. He was just grimacing at the display of affection Kwan was showing Star, who was grinning from ear to ear. According to Dash, Kwan had caught a great bait. Star was the daughter of a politician, a billionaire. She was the lone heiress. And he knew that when the old coot died, all his wealth will be Star's, and in some way, Kwan's as well.

He just turned around and faced his other friends, who were just enjoying their time, and trying to convince Dash to do the same. Well Danny was trying, Tucker was just trying to catch the attention of any hot girl.

Dash just threw his arms back as Kwan walked towards them and sat down beside his friends, while having a dazed look on his face.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" at Dash's outburst, Kwan just shrugged his shoulders, and then proceeded his day dreaming. Dash just growled at the lack of response, "He's just trying to act all kind and other shit, to impress his colleagues. He will never come to care for real." Everyone knew he had issues with his father, but nothing was going to stop his sulking.

He growled once more, then pulled out a wine bottle from a tray that was passing by. Then he opened it and filled all the glasses of his friends. Tucker, Kwan and Dash just fluted their glasses and swallowed it in one gulp. Danny looked unsure. He had never drank before. Jazz was against it, and she was just a few tables away. If she saw him drinking, then there would be hell to pay when he got home.

Dash prompted him, "C'mon D, just a drink. Be a man!" he said and he handed Danny his drink. Danny smiled then sipped his drink. His eyes wandering everywhere, in search of the strange girl. But he couldn't find her.

Everyone was enjoying their meals. An auburn haired girl, who had her long hair in a bun. She just sighed as she watched her brother drinking. She was going to give him a long conversation when they got home. She just turned and faced Dorothea Masters. The wife of Vlad Masters. Both weren't the best of friends, still they could hit it off, pretty well. Jazz just sipped her water when a girl came with a tray in her hand, and handed Jazz a bracelet, with a small diamond attached to it. A gift from the brides family to all the guests. Jazz smiled and then took the bracelet, "Wow, this is so beautiful!"

Dora smiled at her and said, "Isn't it, the Henry's were just so generous on this matter." Jazz smiled softly at her, then looked at her wrist watch, it was already 9 p.m She had to go home. So she just got up and said her goodbyes. Then went towards the exit. She caught sight of Danny, who looked at her with a guilty expression. Showing her that he didn't mean to drink. She just glared playfully at him, then signalled him that she was heading home. Danny nodded then got off of his seat then went towards Jazz.

Both reached outside, where the music wasn't blaring. Jazz turned and faced him, "Danny, I better head home." He nodded, then came forward and hugged her. She turned and pecked him on the cheek, "Don't think this means we're not having a long conversation when you come home!" she said, voicing like a warning. He just smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way. Night Sis." She ruffled his hair, "Good Night, Danny." And with that she left.

Danny just sighed and went inside. He just entered the tent, when the girl from before caught his eye in the corner. Some girl gave a bracelet to her, and she grinned widely, as she put it one. Danny smiled and went after her. He didn't know what, but he found that girl, quite intriguing. And he didn't know why she was always afraid of him.

He slowly made his way to her, but she went outside the tent, he followed her anyway.

She was inspecting the bracelet, with her back towards him. He just stood behind her, she must've sensed him, and she turned around in alarm. He smiled sweetly at her, "Hi! My name is Danny! What's yours?" he asked, she just glared at him, "Why are you following me?" He was going to answer, but a voice from behind him, stopped him. Both turned towards the voice, and saw a man with dyed silver hair and green eyes, "Sam!"

The girl ran towards the guy. Danny guessed he was her boyfriend, therefore, ruining his chance with her. Maybe that was why, this 'Sam' girl didn't talk to him. He shrugged and just went forward.

Gregor saw that the guy was going away, so he turned to look at Sam, "What was he saying?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"He just asked, where the bathroom was!" she had to lie, she knew that Gregor hated it when some guy talked to her. And he always shifted to control mode, which Sam hated very much.

"Are you _sure_?" he asked, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Gregor. What are you doing here anyway?" His anger melted into a smile, "To come and see you, silly!" he said in a matter-of-factly tone. She smiled as he caressed her cheek, "I'll come and see you off if the function ends early. I'll try real hard to make it" she whispered, and he kissed her cheek. He took out his handkerchief from around his neck and gave it to her. She took it and looked at him wide, mirthful, eyes. He just winked

With that, he left, and Sam waited for the function to end.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Danny sat down beside his friends with a disappointed expression, it didn't go unnoticed by Tucker. He looked at him worriedly, "What's the matter, Dan. You look like a roller coaster rolled you over" he laughed at his own joke.

Dash picked out a small box from his tux pocket and picked out some drugged sugar cubes. He handed it to Kwan and Tucker, who took it happily. Danny became confused at first, but then reasoned that it was just one time. He took the cube and placed it in his mouth. And let the drugs take control.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They had been driving, all of them left the party and went to the river side. Danny had opted to take them to 'the most bee-uu-tifull place evah', he had said. They all had laughed and climbed in his jeep. It was a miracle how they drove all the way there. But after they reached to river side, they held each other in a group hug and fell onto the ground.

It was night-time, owls were howling and crickets cracking. All four friends were laughing their asses off. They didn't have a care in the world.

"I think I wet my pants!" exclaimed a very drunk Kwan. Each of them had a bottle in hand, and were gulping it down whole. Dash got up from their position off the ground and pulled his chest out, and tried to seem mean, but his lanky footing and blood-shot eyes showed him a lunatic, "I want discipline" mimicking the voice of his father. All of them just laughed as he fell down. They all huddled up and then fell again.

Danny looked up at the sky, "Hey, somebody turn the lights off" and it was dark.

Tucker was gaping and looking at a nearby tree, "Hey its a beautiful butterfly. Lets catch it before it flies away" he ran towards the tree and his knees buckled, as he fell in the water.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gregor was waiting for Sam. He had even stopped his ship from boarding, he just wanted to see her.

He was waiting and Sam was running. She came running out of her house, not even bothering to put on her coat. She just ran. She held the handkerchief close to her. She reached the forest, and was running towards the port. Her hair were swaying, and she was loving the way the wind hit her face. She had just reached the river. All she had to do was run past it and then she would reach the port. She just hoped she wasn't late.

She heard faint laughter, which grew louder as she came forward. She didn't stop. She kept running. She ran out of woods, and was greeted with a sight of four boys laughing and rolling on the ground. They looked drunk. She had to get away. So she tried to run past them. Trying not to catch their eye. She ran forward, but a voice called her from her side, "Hey! Look its a _Girl"_. The mistake she made was turn around.

She turned around and saw the boy from the party, with the groom and two other boys. She gasped as they came towards her. She tried to run forward but one came in front of her and blocked her path.

She dashed towards the other side, her heart pounding. But another came, she sprinted past this one. She almost felt like a mouse trapped in a cats paws. And she had to think that, because the guy from earlier, the 'Danny' guy wrapped his arms around her. She was trapped. He was laughing and he had the smell of alcohol on him. She tried kicking, but he was strong. His other companions clapped hands with each other and came towards her.

Her eyes widened, she tried to kick harder. But that guy had handed her to the other boys.

She tried screaming, but to no avail. One boy, with blonde hair, kicked her on the ground and placed his weight on her, as he whispered in her ear, "Shhh" she just screamed and kicked. Dash ripped the handkerchief from around her neck and tied it around her mouth. To prevent her from screaming. That still didn't stop her from doing so. Her eyes were wide with fear. She didn't want to know what was going to happen to her next.

She screamed again, as he ripped her shorts off of her.

After that, all she felt was pain, her vision blurring. She was still screaming, her eyes closed, as tears came pooling out of her eyes. Dash took her first, then Kwan and then Tucker violated her. She was tired of screaming, and she felt pain inside her. She opened her eyes one last time to see the person who had stopped her retreat, and therefore, had doomed her. He was standing, while the others molested her. He had a confused look on his face.

His vision also blurred, and he passed out in front of her. She damned him to hell. And wished that he died. Her moans and groans, and silent whimpers continued the whole night. All of them had used her, and now they were passed out. Her tears were pooling out, she felt dirty, and she felt pain. The stray handkerchief still around her lips.

She damned them all.

She never even knew that the ship she was heading towards, had left hours ago. She had been tormented for hours, and now she saw her vision blur. The last thing she saw, was the light of hope. But it dimmed before she had a chance to embrace it.

* * *

**Okay, so not my best chapter. As you can see that Danny did not rape her. You could see that right. But he had a cute confused look on his face :) sighs dreamily as the image of Danny pops in her head.  
**

**Anyway, I tried hard, but I think I am writing crap. Any confusions, ask. **Sonochu**, had asked in the reviews, as to why Sam was afraid of talking to Danny. Well she was engaged, and Gregor is a complete control freak. Besides, she grew in the company of her family, no outsider. So she was alarmed.**

**Wow, My brain hurts. So READ DESCRIPTION, IT WON'T HURT.**

**Love**

**Red**


	4. Fault

Chapter 4

They had left the second the sun rose. Rose to show the sin they had committed against the girl who laid there all night, in pain and agony, whimpering. Her throat was parched and her entire body felt queasy. They didn't even spare her a glance, as they gathered their clothing and climbed on the jeep. No one caring for the girl who had lost everything, in one night.

She didn't even see them retreat. She just lay there. She didn't even have the energy...or will, for that matter, to pray for a miracle. To pray that something, or someone would relieve her of this torment. But she knew that she was alone now. And she would be alone throughout.

All she could do was lay there, stoned.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Jazz was a rather peculiar woman. Growing in the shades of wealth, but never once thinking about it.

She was more than grateful to have Danny, who was not only her younger brother, but also a type of child to her. She had spent her entire life, raising the boy who needed a shade of a family on him. But after his parents...she didn't know how she could bring back the boy who once laughed and annoyed her, calling her 'Nanny Jazz', that would completely piss her off. But she couldn't just resist the cute smile he gave her, that made her heart melt.

So eventually everyone in her neighbourhood started calling her 'Nanny', she smiled so ruefully at Danny when a friend of his came, and called her 'Nanny Jazzy'. But she warmed down to the name after a while.

How it hurt her when the boy remembered his mother, and not his father. Blaming his father for leaving him, and never coming back like his mother promised he would. His father left without a good-bye. So he erased all of his father's memories from his mind.

Jazz had cried at nights when she saw the hurt look on his face.

But now he was a grown man, and he had good friends. Though a little rowdy, but good friends nonetheless.

She was actually going for the degree of becoming a psychologist, but she couldn't fulfill her dream. Because that kind of career meant that she would have to leave Danny on his own. So she started to major in herbalism, at home. Where she could take care of Danny, and also keep a schedule of his studies. Now she was a grown woman, and she became a herbalist. She created many ointments, and had started living in Elmerton, so that she could facilitate the poor, who did not have enough income to go to a doctor.

So far she was doing great.

She was waltzing in the woods, collecting herbs, when she heard faint sniffles. At first she thought that she was hearing things, and that the wind was buzzing in her ear. But as she got closer to the sound, she knew it was no mistake of the wind. She came forward, and the sight frightened her.

A girl lying on the ground. Her back towards Jazz. And her shoulders were hunched, she was shuddering. Her dress was torn.

Jazz gasped, then came running towards the helpless girl. She dropped her basket on the ground, in the process. Jazz sat down on the ground, and turned the girl around. Her eyes were half lidded. Jazz could only see a faint lilac color. She shook the girl. But the girl just groaned. She was unconscious, that much Jazz knew.

"Are you Okay?!"

"How did you get here?"

"What happen?"

Jazz was gone completely nuts, asking question after question. But she knew that the girl was dizzy, and was lost from the world. Jazz pulled her cell phone out of her jeans pocket, and dialed 911. She practically, yelled the entire situation. Then turned towards the raven haired girl., whose hair were a messy array. That was when Jazz noticed that her shorts were lying carelessly on the ground beside her, a handkerchief, who had fallen from her lips after last nights struggle, was wrapped around her neck.

The girl had scraps and bruises on her arms and legs. Jazz's eyes widened when she saw alcohol bottles on the ground. She gasped in recognition of the situation.

She just hoped the best for the girl.

The ambulance came and they carried her on the stretcher to the vehicle. Jazz came in as well. The para medics started asking Jazz questions, but she was at a loss of words. But she mustered up to yell at all the awaiting ears, "I DON'T KNOW!" They shut up immediately. She was hooked to a nebulizer. Jazz started rubbing the girls arms softly, trying to provide her with some sense. The girl was sickly pale, and was so cold.

Jazz knew the girl had a fever, possibly hypothermia. The soft rubbing stopped immediately when Jazz found a bracelet attached to the girls wrist. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands on her mouth in recognition.

It was the bracelet that was given at the engagement party to everyone at the party, on the bride's family's behalf. This girl was at the party. Jazz just hoped she would find out who the girl was, and what monsters did something as horrible as this to her. She looked up and prayed silently for the girl, as tears sprung in her eyes and she closed them tight.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Danny had been driving his jeep with a poker face.

Well everyone in the jeep had the same expression. They had woken up to find the mess that they had created last night. No one even looked at the helpless girl, except Danny. But he had to get out of there, he had to think. But the expression on his face, or maybe the lack of expression on his face was enough to sulk up everything. No one uttered a word, no one was joking or listening to any music.

It was a deafening silence, and sadly, everyone was Okay with it. That was until the Master's Mansion came in view, and Danny dropped the guilty faces on the front gate. Tucker opened his mouth, "What have we done?!" it was more of a horrified sentence he had asked himself the whole way here.

Danny gripped the steering wheel so tight, that his knuckles went white, his face was a definition of anger. Anger at the people in his car, anger at the girl for showing at the wrong place on the wrong time, anger at the drinks that made him so blind. But the most damning anger, was at himself. How stupid he was to torment a helpless girl. Even if he didn't do anything with her, his soul was rotten with guilt, and he was sure that the guilt and anger would drive him insane.

He pulled his hands away from the steering wheel and whirled it back and hit it with ten times more power than he ever let on. He growled deeply, and his so-called friends came out of the vehicle, and entered the mansion slowly, leaving Danny to rip his sanity out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She had arrived at the hospital, and gladly a nurse knew her sister-in-law.

Jazz found out that her name was, Sam Manson. And her family had been called. Who had been worried sick for the girl who had left at night and was not spotted, even in the dawn. Her brother came running, followed by Kitty. Jazz explained to them how she saw Sam, and explained to them of what had occurred. Johnny could not stop crying.

The doctors came, and told them that Jazz's suspicions were proved right. And the girl had been raped, not once, but several times.

They still didn't know the criminals, but the names that came out, sent a wave of shock to Jazz's face. It had been the Master heirs and the only Foley son. Jazz sprinted towards the exit to confront the people she had come to respect. And she knew, when the girl woke up...

...There would be hell to pay.

* * *

**IMPORTANT INFO, REGARDING STORY**

**Okay, another chappie, so people I wanted to say that, 'Thank you for your positive feed back. This story actually touched my heart. The way it was portrayed in the book, and in the serial played in Turkey, well the actors and the way they performed and the way the book was written, was just amazing. And when ever I saw the serial, and I looked at Fatima Gul and Kerim, I always seemed to think how perfectly Sam and Danny would look in all this. **

**1)Okay, also this that Star's mother is Spectra, since I mentioned a mahogany haired woman earlier, And tell me this, should I make Bertrand Star's father, because that character in the book has a role?**

**2)Dash's mom is Dora, and dad is Vlad. Tell me who should be Kwan's mother!?**

**3)Jazz is actually taking the role of the woman who is Danny's Nanny, but I'll make some changes and will make Jazz his real sister in the end, maybe. Should I?**

**4)Also, Danny has history with his parents.**

**5)Sam's brother is Johnny 13, who is a wimp, and Young blood is Sam's nephew, meaning Johnny and Kitty's kid.**

**6)Valerie will also come, along with Ember, and Paulina (as a prostitute ;)**

**7)Tell me if I should add Desiree?, she's free for now.**

**8)Skulker is Dora's brother, because the role Skulker has is real important, and I needed someone who would be a complete lackey of Vlad. So I didn't put Aragon on that spot.**

**PM or whatever, just tell me what I should do, and heres a link to the official site of this book's serial .tv/ the girl is portraying Sam for me.**

**Love**

**Red**


	5. Mistakes We Make To Redeem Ourselves

Chapter 5

Jazz had been infuriated. She was driving above the speed limit. She didn't have a care in the world. She couldn't believe it, the most prestigious and respectful families of the state, were so repulsive in reality. She couldn't believe it when she had seen the girl utter those words...

_The police came to the hospital the minute Johnny had called them. Sam was awake now, but the sniffles and tears, and the way it hurt her, but she showed no expression. She didn't talk, didn't listen. Just stayed in the place where she could find solace._

_The police came, everyone prompted her to tell them who did this to her. She kept silent. She wasn't even fazed by watching her brother cry, and begging her to say it, anything, so that they could capture the vile people who had conflicted her. She was silent. The police had to leave. Saying that she was in no condition to speak, they had promised to come afterwards, when her condition was stable._

_Everyone in the room respected that decision...except her brother._

_He took a hold of her hand, and began wailing at her, his voice choking his words out of his mouth, "Who? Sam, tell us. Sammy please tell us who did this?!"_

_They all expected her to keep that expressionless face that just emitted tears and sniffles. But when her brother hugged her and held her tight, that was the moment her resolve broke. She started crying, at first whimpers, that became sobs, and then turned her into a screaming mess. She let out a few words, then she started screaming, screaming and covering her ears to place the curtain back on the events of last night. It all came back, and hit her like a tidal wave with full pressure._

_Then remembered the screams that were her own, the pain that she had felt. The faces she had damned. She covered her ears and screamed at the top of her lungs, the doctors came and injected a tranquilizer in her. She settled down after minutes of shaking._

_But the words she had uttered before her break down, sent Jazz to a shock._

_"The groom, his friend-zz-z,. Black hair. Glasses."_

_It were strange words for everyone else, but Jazz knew. Jazz knew who she had talked about. So she ran out of the hospital, even when Kitty asked her about what happen. She left, climbed in her car, started the engine, and slammed her feet on the accelerator. She went on full speed to the people she knew. And she knew that..._

_When the girl woke up. There would be hell to pay._

She reached the place, and sneered when she saw the view.

She got out of her car, and went in, not even bothering to talk to the guard. The guard tried stopping her, but she showed resistence. He called a few others, and they tried to push her out by force. That was until, Dora came out, followed by Desiree.

"What is going on here?...Jasmine?!" Dora called out, surprised to see her here.

They told the guards to leave, they did just that. Leaving a fuming Jazz and two completely confused faces, "Jasmine! What a pleasure. We were about to have tea and..." she stopped her proposal, when Jazz yelled, "How could they! How could they do something as horrible as that to a helpless girl? How!?"

Desiree came forward, "What are you talking about?" she shook her head softly, "Who did what Jasmine?"

Jazz just shook her head, "Your sons and Maurice and Bertha's son!" she looked at them incredulously, "Don't tell me you don't know about their late night escapades!?"

"Jasmine, What are you talking about?" asked Dora, getting angrier at the minute.

Jazz looked at them with a sneer, "They raped an innocent girl."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They had went back to Dash's apartment. All sitting in silence, while Danny growled.

Not really sure of what they should feel at the moment. They knew that the girl would have been found by now, heck, she would have even called the police. That girl knew them. They had no way to escape. So they did the only thing they could think of. They called Skulker, Dash's uncle, who was also the family lawyer. Who had been pacing. After listening to the situation, all he could do was pace.

Beyond disappointed, disgusted, humiliated. He was just real angry at the boys.

Dash had enough of waiting, he shot up from the couch and yelled, "It ain't helping us by calling you here. Don't you have any bright ideas on this one." He knew full well that he was in no position of yelling. So Skulker did what he did best, "You're the ones that got yourselves into this mess. How do you expect me to help? By fighting your case? Because by now that girl must've called the police, explained the story and the police must be on their way. All I could help you with is to fight your case and hope that I could shorten your time in the jail" he screamed and went and stood in front of Dash. Both glaring at each other.

But Skulker pulled away, "Or the girl could keep her mouth shut. I've known these kinds of cases. The girl usually wants justice and stuff. So for that purpose, we have to frame this differently. But the only way to calm the situation a little, is as if the raper would marry the abused girl, and restore her honour" he said thoughtfully, all eyes on him, "But if this girl is a fighter, then she would still be set on putting all you bastards in jail" he yelled again.

Kwan cringed, last night was supposed to be the most happiest night of his life. He got engaged to the girl he loved. But it had to be ruined. He was worried what his mother would think, what would Uncle Vlad think. And most importantly, what would Star think. That thought set him of the edge. He stood up as well.

"We have to shut her mouth!" he said frantically.

"How exactly is that going to happen, 'Hey would you not file an FIR against us'. Yeah, that would work" Dash said with sarcasm. But Skulker looked at him for a moment, then held his hand on his chin and said, "Not a bad idea. We could shut her and her family up. By the right motive. But if she still..."

Skulker's cell phone rang, and he picked it up, "Hello?"

_"Julien!"_

"Dora?" all in the room panicked, except Tucker, who was staring at only one thing for hours, and Danny, who was damning himself silently.

_"Where are the boys?"_

"I don't know! What's wrong Dora?" Skulker asked, and looked at Dash, who was swaping his hand against his neck, telling Skulker to cut the line.

_"If you find them, tell them to come straight home. I've had enough of this..."_

And with that the line went dead. Skulker looked at Dash and Kwan, "She sounded angry!"

Dash just threw his arms up and sat down on the couch. He sat there for a while, then saw the faces of his friends. He furrowed his eye brows, "One of us has to take the bait."

Now everyone looked at him, even Danny and Tucker. Skulker asked angrily, "What the hell are you talking about?!" He knew what kind of devil Dash was, but still...

"One of us has to stop her from taking the ulterior motive" he looked at the faces of his friends, who understood him somewhat.

There was a banging at the door, with a yell from outside, "I know you're in there. Open up!" it was their mothers. The yelling and banging continued, and no one made a move to open up.

"They know! They fucking know! We have to do something Uncle! One of us has to, one of us has to take the blame. We can't stay like this. We have a name to maintain, If anyone found out what happen, then our family will be ruined" Dash started yelling. They were in trouble, deep trouble. If the news broke out, then his family would be ruined. He would be ruined. One of them had to...One of them had to..._Danny!._

Dash looked at Danny, "Danny, bro, man. You have to take the blame. You have to..." Danny looked at him with wide eyes, as Dash came in front of him and shook him with the shoulders, "You have to!" he was frantic. Tucker looked at them, he was confused, there was a flashback in the back of his mind...

_He was abusing her, and he was the third one at it._

_That was when he heard a thud, and someone behind him fell. But the only one conscious one, beside him was...Danny!_

He stood up, "Danny, didn't do it!" he said, he had enough sence last night. And he knew that Danny was innocent. He just knew.

Dash glared at Tucker, then turned towards Danny, and took a hold of him by the shoulders and shook him, he was looking at Tucker confusedly, "Non Sense. We all are guilty" the banging stopped. They knew that they had left, "Danny, I know what happen. She was squirming beneath you, and she was begging you for forgiveness, she was pleading you. But you didn't stop. Your also guilty. She begged you and you didn't listen." Dash knew he was lying, but if he knew Danny better than he would become so guilty that he would agree to this.

He knew that he was going to make him take the blame, so that he himself could come out clean. But he didn't care about he cared about, was his own hide.

Danny was horrified, horrified of his actions. She had begged him to stop, but he was ruthless. He ruined an innocent girl's life, and he wanted to die. But he knew how to make things right. Tucker was defying Dash, but Danny remembered nothing of last night, so he believed Dash. He had to turn things right, he had to take the blame, so that he could be rid of this guilt.

Dash had stepped away, after putting an argument with Tucker, who had quieted down. Everyone in the room was expecting an answer from Danny, who was looking at the ground, shaking with fury at himself.

He looked up, "I'll do it."

* * *

**Okay, so Danny is a bit naive when it comes to decision making, but believe me, this is his best decision yet. But what about that Gregor asshole. The next chapter reflects Gregor's reaction. **

**So you must've noticed that Skulker's full name is Julien Skulker :P.  
**

**Desiree is Kwan's mother :P**

**And Tucker's parent's names are Maurice Foley and Bertha Foley (:**

**Oh also note this, a sequel will come of this story, named It's Not Your Fault (Danny says to Sam :P). As you can see that I changed the name from Fault to My Fault (Sam says). The sequel will be portrayed after a year of these events.**

**And if you like the picture and want a bigger one, then ask me, I'll give. Cuz I tried friggin hard on the picture :"(**

**So heres the gig, I will update The Elite tommorow, and then My Fault the next. And on weekends I will update both Stories. Cuz the teachers are becoming a pain in the butt. So review, I look forward to them.**

**Love**

**Red**


	6. We Sold Our Soul To The Devil

Chapter 6

Gregor knew from the minute Sam didn't arrive, that something was wrong. Sam never broke promises, if she said that she would come, then she would. Always a keeper of her words. He had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, that said that it wasn't just a hold up.

But he shrugged it off, thinking that maybe the party went in the wee hours of night, or maybe Kitty had gotten a hold of Sam before she could come out.

Or maybe she just got late and his ship had already left. However, he was not expecting a news that scared the living demons inside of him. At first he didn't believe it, saying that Kitty was just playing one of her dirty tricks. But the sound of her voice said otherwise. He was at his second troll, and him and the crew were going for a second round to catch salmon. He was just chatting freely with his friends, when his cell phone rang.

He went to pick it up, and was delivered the news. He was silent, then his resolve broke, and he took another boat and left the sea, without even uttering a word.

The trip to the hospital in his small jeep was agonizing. His eyes were red, not because of tears, but because of anger. His middle finger was caressing the ring on the third finger all the way. Then he came in the hospital, asked the receptionist of the room number. And ran straight towards the room in which she was. She was lying on the bed, her eyes puffy, and her face pale. Kitty was trying real hard to make her eat some soup, but she was just looking at the ceiling with her lips parted. As if, she were tracing patterns on the ceiling, or maybe just in deep thought.

His entrance just caused her to flinch.

He went towards her bedside, "Sam!" he just spoke her name, she looked at him and then started crying again. Kitty placed the bowl of soup on the side table, and placed her head in her hands. It had taken her forever to make Sam stop crying. And she obviously cared for herself at that time.

Sam was just hoping she could get some care, someone who she could lean on. And if there was any person, whom she would trust with everything, then that would be Gregor, "Greg!" she croaked, still crying and sobbing uncontrollably. She reached a hand forward. But he made no move to touch her. He was repulsed. He wasn't even looking her straight in the eye.

She was reaching out to him, and he was backing away. He snapped, "WHO DID THIS?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. She backed away. He came forward and seized her by the shoulders, and shook her harshly, "Who did this?" again he was screaming, and she was backing away. She screamed, because this was not how she wanted to lean on him. She pulled her hands up and covered her ears as he screamed and shook her.

Gregor was beyond furious. And Kitty was pushing him back. The doctors and Johnny came, they managed to pull him back.

Sam was still crying and screaming. She was shaking her head and trying to block it all away. This was how they held her, harshly. And now the behavior she expected from the devil itself, was being practiced by the man she loved. The man who was going to help her pull through this. The man who was going to bring her justice. But he was screaming, and when Kitty told him about the men who had done this, well that was enough for Gregor to leave.

He stomped out of the place which repulsed him. From the person who repulsed him.

He went out in the crispy night sky and drove back to a place where he could blow of his anger. Leaving Sam to believe that there would be no one there to help her pull through this. No one, she was alone and the screaming and yelling on Gregor's behalf had proved her that. She was embraced by her brother, so that he could give her some comfort. She kept discriminating the feelings of both touches.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Skulker was the right hand man of Vlad. In every situation he would help him, hoping to gain some respect in the eyes of the man who was his sister's husband.

Right now, helping Vlad's sons was something that could help him bonus his respect in the eyes of the billionaire. So it would be helpful for his near future. He was walking on the tiles of the hospital, that he was told where he would find the girl. If not the girl, then maybe her family members might be more cooperative. He asked the receptionist for the room number. He walked towards his destination.

_It wouldn't be late, considering the girls situation. She wouldn't be able to convey much to the police. She woud be too...broken right now_. Skulker thought with a smirk.

He walked towards the room, the door was ajar. He caught a glimpse of girl, who was lying on the bed, in a pool of her own tears. Skulker smirked again, this would be too easy. According to his research on the family, the girl was an orphan, along with her brother who was already married with a child. The family was in critical situation, because the girl was a cook at a small restaurant, and the sister-in-law worked as a maid for a family.

The brother was more of a carer of the house. Not much help for supporting the family.

He was going to enter the room, but the sister-in-law came out, muttering the whole way about what kind of sit up this was, and how the girl had gotten all of them in trouble along with herself. _Oh can this get any more easier. _When the girl shut the door behind her, she met with a man in a suit with a brief case, who had green eyes and silver hair, which were pretty much scarce. She stopped, all of a sudden, "Are you a cop?" she asked. The man just laughed and shook his head, "No miss, but I think that it would be better if we talked in private! How about the cafeteria? We could get something to eat?" she looked at him, unsure of what to do.

Skulker thought, that maybe he should check for her stability, and how much helpful she might be, "I'll pay for the food!" he offered and she grinned suddenly, "Okay!" she said cheerfully. And Skulker knew that he had the bait in the bag.

They both walked towards the cafeteria, "By the way, my name is Julien Skulker! Please to meet you miss...?" he brought out his hand. She shook it enthusiastically, "Katelyn Manson!" Skulker nodded. They entered the cafeteria, and took a seat in the far corner of the room. He pulled out his brief case, and opened it, swirled it around so that it faced Kitty. What Kitty saw, made her eyes widen, they were wide as dinner platters.

She saw green, lots of green, with Benjamin's on it. It might have been what?...5 thousand dollars? But it was money and that was enough for her.

He saw the twinkle in her eye. But she looked up at him with her eyes narrowed, "Who are you? And what do you want?" she asked icily. He threw his head back and laughed, "I am the Master's private lawyer. Also a family member. I heard of what happen. And what you are about to do, or already done." She backed up in her chair. If this was their lawyer, then what happen to Sam was true. And the culprits were the same.

_But what does he want from me, _Kitty thought. She looked in her lap and her eye brows furrowed, "What does it have to with..." she motioned her hand towards the money, "...this. And..." she pointed at herself, "...me?"

Skulker looked at her pointedly, then smirked, "Don't tell the police anything. Or else..." he trailed, and she eyed him suspiciously, "Or else what?" this man was emitting a bad vibe, and she didn't like it.

He laughed, "Or else, all of you will be running in a blood bath. Know this...Katelyn, we have this much wealth that we could buy and sell your souls millions of times. So I suggest that you coöperate, and do exactly as I say. You'll be in benefit, believe me." Kitty gulped. What was she supposed to do, if Sam told the police of what happened, then this guy would kill them. But if she didn't tell the police, then all the money will be theirs, and they would be saved of the humiliation.

She just had to take the man's option, she nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**Okay, so I just wanted to say that Kitty is like a good (less) bad (more) kind of person. If there is any confusion then do ask. And review. Also I just wrote a one-shot, read it. It is just so cheesy that it made my sister gag. But I know she liked it. So check my profile for it.**

**Love**

**Red**


	7. Pronouncing Us As One

Chapter 7

She was brought back home. Kitty had some what declared to Johnny that she will help Sam in all matters. That they didn't need the police. He just listened to her, thinking she knew best. What he didn't know was that she had just sold her soul, along with the others, to the devil. She took the money, and was off to the bank. She stored the money, and was waiting for the right moment to use it.

Sam was just too out of it, after Gregor had left her in the hospital. She neither talked or ate. The police were trying real hard to make her confess the situation. But she was just silent. If anyone forced her, she would start to sob uncontrollably. And it was a hopeless cause to make her stop. Kitty took that as a good sign, and was trying to push the police away. Skulker had told her that he would make her situation better. But she knew that, that was just an expression.

The day Sam was released from the hospital, Kitty had changed the hospital reports. The real reports were no longer available, that meant no evidence.

Sam had been brought in her room. But the moment she laid down on her bed, she shot up, and ran. She ran out of the house, she had to try one last time. She knew that he would help her. So she ran for the Kane's house. Not even sparing a glance at her brother who was trying to calm her down. She came in the house, and saw Gregor's mother sitting on one of the kitchen tables.

When Alexandra Kane caught sight of the flustered and pale girl, who was going to be her future daughter-in-law, she sat up. And looked at Sam, like she was disgusted by her, "What do you want?" she didn't want anything to do with the girl who was just...she didn't even want to finish her thoughts. The ebony haired girl looked at her helplessly, pleading her, "Where's Greg?" The elder woman with ink black hair, which had streaks of silver, and dull green eyes, looked at Sam suspiciously, "He's at the cottage. Don't you dare..." she didn't even have the time to finish her sentence, because Sam had already ran towards the door.

She followed her, all the while screaming and yelling at her to stop.

But Sam just ran towards the cottage, a distant memory made her hopeful, hopeful on the fact that he would be there for her...

_Both were walking hand in hand, it was a summer morning. The sun blazing, but both of them were too lost in each other to even flinch._

_"I want to color the house green and grey, what do you think?" Gregor asked Sam, as he turned towards her. Both were walking towards their future home. Sam looked at him and smiled warmly, "It would be great, but what about blue. It would look nice!" she said enthusiastically._

_He grinned, "Maybe, but I just want to hurry it up so that we could live there forever. With you by my side. I wouldn't have a care in the world" he said as he caressed her cheek. And she wrapped her arm around his middle, and placed her head on his shoulder. While she heard him whisper, "I love you" in her ear._

_She thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to have him._

She didn't even know that she was crying, she had thought that she had cried for a whole week now, by now her tears should have dried off. But they were there, and she had to live with that.

She reached the cottage, and the sight made her heart-break in tiny pieces, and she knew that they wouldn't be able to pull back. No matter how hard she tried. He was burning the house down, the house both of them had made for each other. It was made with love, and it was being burned by hatred.

"Gregor!" she croaked. He didn't listen, just looked as the house burned to ashes. She kept calling, her tears making a puddle beneath her. As she fell to the ground and cried. He didn't even look, his back was facing her. He wasn't even blinking an eye. He pulled his left hand up, and pulled the little golden band off, and threw it on the ground.

His mother had come behind Sam. She had already made her decision, and it looked like her son had made his as well. She stood there watching the house burn down, as her son left. Not even looking back at the girl who was so broken.

Sam crawled towards the place where the ring lied. She picked it up, and cried harder.

Alexandra came behind her, "He doesn't want you. It would be best for you to leave him and us alone. He can't stand you, you should know that by now" she said icily, then left. Leaving Sam to burn down with the house as well.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Danny took a deep breath, and entered Jazz's house.

She was sitting on her couch, with her laptop on her lap. Danny sighed and came in front of her. She looked at him alarmed. And she placed the laptop away, stood up and came in front of Danny. He wasn't looking at her, which meant that he knew. It was a silence he wanted to break, but he had no words for it. Jazz looked at him with furrowed eye brows, "So you know?!" it was a statement and a question.

He looked up at her and nodded. She laughed bitterly, "What now?"

He looked away, "I don't know!" he whispered. Jazz threw her head back, and plopped on the couch. If she knew about them before, then she would most likely have a restraining order on them. How could Danny have been friends with such, such...

"I want to do something for her!" he exclaimed, and Jazz looked up at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean?" What did Danny have to do with any of this.

"I want to help her pull through this" he said as he gathered enough courage to look her in the eye. Jazz furrowed her eye brows, "Why?" she managed. Too shocked to hear Danny saying things like this. Danny looked at her guiltily, "Her family took back the case. I want to help her. Which is why I'm marrying her!" he said, his voice raising. And he left, not staying to repeat the things he had done.

Leaving Jazz shell-shocked. Her brother was trying to clean the mess his so-called friends made. She didn't even know anyone who could be more loyal. She just hoped he knew what he was doing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So you're telling me that the girl ran away from her house to meet the boy?" asked the Deputy Commissioner of the police station.

Kitty looked at Skulker for a second, and nodded. Skulker took this as his cue to speak, "Both were running an affair, and they were planning on running away. They were found, and the girl and boy told that she was raped by my clients. They had to explain the situation."

The Commissioner looked at him with furrowed eye brows, then proceeded on eating his half left donut, "And why were your clients names given in particular?" he had to see the situation from the core.

"The boy was friends with them!" Kitty exclaimed. Skulker placed his arms on the table before them, "Both of them had asked for a great supply of money from my clients. They had refused, so they tried this to double strike us."

After Sam had come home slumping, she didn't talk. Just let people do what they thought was best for her. She didn't show resistance, she hardly showed any emotion. The Kane's had come and broken the engagement between Sam and Gregor, and had asked for the ring back. Sam didn't even look, as the ring was removed from her finger. She just looked on the ground. Her fever was high, but she didn't show any signs of pain. Just a broken look.

Kitty had calmed Johnny, and he let her.

Skulker had explained the whole case to Kitty, about how she would be telling the police about it. Both Danny and Sam didn't know what had been planned. Danny was too guilty to object and Sam was too lost in collecting the pieces of her shattered life.

Both were framed in love, and it was told that both of them were running away. Both had a sexual affair with each other, and after they were found, it was told that they had blamed the Master's for all this.

The Commissioner nodded, "So you're taking back the FIR against them?" he said as he noted his findings on a clip board. Kitty took a deep breath and nodded, looking in her lap.

It was decided that both Danny and Sam were to be married. And sadly, both agreed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Do you, Daniel James Fenton, take Samantha Elizabeth Manson, as your dearly beloved wife?" asked the priest.

Both Danny and Sam were sitting on a set of chairs, in the church. A few witness came from the village were there, including Johnny and Kitty. Both Danny and Sam had a far away look. Danny was lost in guilt, and Sam was lost in the memories.

Danny inhaled softly, "I do" he exhaled lightly. And he signed the wedding papers brought in front him. He passed the papers towards Sam, not meeting her eye.

Sam looked at the papers in front of her, her lips parted...

_Gregor embraced Sam and held her close, whispered in her ear, "I love you like crazy." She just giggled._

The priest turned towards her, "Do you, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, take Daniel James Fenton, as your dearly beloved husband?" Danny resented the dearly beloved, but made no such sounds to say anything against it.

She stared at the papers for the longest time. Not even uttering a word. Everyone in the room looked at her, prompting her with their gazes. But she kept silent. The priest asked again, "Do you, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, take Daniel James Fenton, as your dearly beloved husband?" Kitty nudged her by the shoulder. She still didn't say anything, just stared at the papers, as if communicating with the words written on it.

Kitty sighed as she rolled her eyes, "She agreed to this. She just can't talk straight. It would be best if she just stamped her thumb" she explained. The priest looked at her suspiciously, "Very Well!" Kitty took a hold of Sam's hand, and placed her thumb on the ink pad. Then placed her hand on the papers. But didn't stamp it, she didn't want to show that she was forcing her, "C'mon Sam, stamp it already!"

Sam looked dazed, but shakily, she placed her thumb on the particular place. It was a dimmed mark, but it was evidence of their marriage.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife!"

* * *

**Yay, Mrs. Samantha Elizabeth Fenton, its catchy. Johnny doesn't know what Kitty had done. And Jazz doesn't know how Danny is involved in the case. So review.  
**

**Love**

**Red**


	8. Closing The Gates Of Redemption

Chapter 8

"I've decided, We are moving to Amity!" Kitty exclaimed. Her voice held no remorse, or even the tiniest bit of guilt for what she had done. As long as no one knew what had actually transpired, well lets just say she waited for that moment to feel remorse. Until then she had nothing to fear.

Johnny looked up at her from his slumped position on one of the airport chairs, "Why?" His sister had just gotten married. And all of them were in Wisconsin. They were heading back to Elmerton. But the sudden exclamation that his wife made, startled him. His sister was beside him, and Sam was looking at the ground with a neutral expression. She had that expressionless face, since the moment she came from Gregor's.

It had been three weeks since the incident.

Danny was talking to the receptionist. He had gotten married, and he was acting like it was the end of the world. He tried talking to her family members, but her brother kept glaring at him. Well at least Katylyn Manson had interrogated with him, a little, but it was something. He turned and looked at the girl he was supposed to call his 'wife', she had her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes wide, her eye brows going up, she looked like she was still in shock.

Danny sighed, he didn't know if he could spend eternity with this girl. At least he was now feeling a bit better, although he still felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. But it lessened a bit.

It was decided that Kitty and Johnny were going back to Elmerton to start packing. And Danny was taking Sam to Amity. Jazz had a small house in Amity, she had opted for them to stay there, until all of them settled and were capable enough to buy a house. Danny was ready to say 'no', but Kitty had quieted him down. Sam had no say in the matter. And Johnny thought that Kitty knew best.

So Kitty and Johnny went back to Elmer, and said that they would be back in two or three days. Johnny had glared at Danny and had told him that if he did something to hurt Sam, then he would be buying himself a free ticket to Jail. Danny had assured him that he would never disrespect her like that, well not again, he had added to himself.

Since Danny and Sam were not staying alone, at any cost. So Jazz was coming to Amity. That was mostly Danny's idea. He didn't want to be alone with Sam.

Both Danny and Sam were boarding in the plane that took them straight to Amity. Danny silently sat down in his seat beside Sam, who had taken the seat near the window. Her face was slowly showing expressions, and it was mostly anger, which was directed at Danny. He sighed for the billionth time that day. The pilot had told the passengers to buckle their seat belts. Danny had done just that, but since this was the first time Sam ever climbed in a plane, she was having trouble with the seat belt.

Danny leaned in, "Here, let me help" he said softly, and thrust his hands at her seat belt. She pushed him away, harshly, "I don't need your pity!" she hissed. And he backed away. The whole ride to Amity was spent in silence.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They had reached Amity, the entrance sign came into view that said, 'Amity Park; A Safe Place To Live'. The taxi driver dropped them off on the taxi stop. The driver pulled out their luggage, Danny helped him pull his out. When it came to Sam's luggage, she thrust forward and took a hold of them. Not even letting Danny touch them. He knew she was disgusted by him, and sadly, he was disgusted by himself too.

They were standing on a curb. Danny kept a safe distance from Sam, and pulled out his cell phone. He called Jazz, after two rings, she picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Jazz, Its Danny. Where are you?" he asked as he kept glancing back at the girl who always turned her head when he looked at her. He knew that she was glaring daggers at the back of his head.

_"Danny?! Oh! Sorry. I won't be able to make it today!"_

"WHAT?!" he screamed, which made Sam stare at him with wide eyes, and his tone prompted people to turn towards to him as well.

_"Sorry!" she winced._

"Why?" he was going hysterical here.

_"I have a few paperwork left here. Danny I'll try to be here in a few days!"_

Danny turned fully and whispered, he didn't want her to listen to his conversation, "I can't stay with her for that long. Where will we be staying?" he hissed. That girl was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He didn't want to be around her when she snapped.

_"Stay in a hotel. I'll try to be here by morning. Okay?!"_

"Fine!" he grumbled, then flipped his phone back. Not even saying a good-bye. He was angry, but he swallowed all the anger, then turned back to the girl who had turned her head away from him again. He sighed, "We will be staying in a hotel. C'mon!" with that he went looking for the nearest hotel. He picked up his luggage, and started walking. Not a moment later he heard someone walking behind him.

A small smile graced his lips. He didn't know why, but the girl tried to keep a united front in front of him, but she failed heavily.

They reached a small hotel, and asked for two rooms. They only got one, because the whole hotel was already booked. That meant that either he wasn't going to sleep at all, or he was going to be resting on the floor or the couch. They entered a small room, and he placed his bag on the floor. She did the same and ran for the bathroom. She locked the door with a click.

He looked at the bathroom door for a while, then rubbed his hands on his face. If he read the signs well, then she wanted him to go away. And honestly, he was glad for that decision. He ordered a jug of water and a glass, with some biscuits. He placed them on a nearby table for her. And he went out through the small front door.

When she heard the door click, she opened the bathroom door, on which she was leaning on, she peered around the room. But another click from the front door made her close the bathroom door hastily.

He was eased when he heard the bathroom door open, then close. He let go of the door knob, then backed away from the door. But before he went, he looked at the keys in his hand. He glanced back at the door, then at the key.

_He was about to go catch his plane when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kitty. He fully turned, she cleared her throat, "Keep a close eye on her. That girl has the tendency of running at the wrong time. I know her, if she gets the chance, she'll try running away. Do Not give her that chance. Stay on guard!" she warned him, and he nodded._

He gazed at the key, and thought of the aspects of what he was about to do. He knew next to nothing about the girl. If she tried running away, then he would be the one to take the blame. He gripped the keys in his hands, and walked towards the door, as he locked it. Then sprinted towards the main doors. They had said that they would be there, and he needed to see them. So he gripped his jacket close and jogged all the way.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She came out after some time, and then looked around the room. She saw the things he had left on the table. She ignored them, then turned around to look at the wall clock, it was 6:00 p.m, and the sky was already darkened. She took this as her chance, and walked towards the door, she tried to open it, but it was locked. _That rat knew,_ she thought with a sneer as she punched the door. Then growled, as she sat down on the couch and glared holes in the door.

After and hour of waiting, the door opened. Sam sat up and looked at the intruder with wide eyes. It was a petite girl, that girl smiled at Sam, and placed the towels on the bad, "You're towels, Miss!" she said cheerily, then went out. All the while thinking why the door was locked in the first place.

Sam stood up and ran to check the door, it was open now. She turned and took her duffel bag, as she ran out of the hotel. Running had put her up with this mess, maybe it would get her out of it. She thanked the Lord, and ran outside.

Taking in her surroundings, she breathed in her freedom. And sprinted around the corner. She didn't know a thing about this place, but if she was away from that...that guy. Then she would be happy.

She didn't even know that a pair of shadows were following her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I couldn't sleep since that night. I always end up having nightmares!" said a very depressed Tucker.

The rest of them were having the same expression, except Dash. He was the calmest of them all. Kwan was second to look haggard, he looked up at everyone, "I can't sleep either. Every time I try, I see her. She's taunting me every time. And to put all of it in nutshell, I lost that damn engagement ring!" he screamed, and threw his hands in the air. When he was at Dash's apartment after they came home, he had found out that he had lost his engagement ring.

Dash snorted, as he placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, "All of you are wusses. Everything is coming back to normal. No one knows, every thing is going back to the way it was" he said, dozing off on the couch of his Dock house in Amity. Danny looked at him with a scowl, "Normal?!" he laughed bitterly, "Nothing is back to normal. I have to bear with the person who hates me with a burning passion!"

Dash looked at him with a bored expression.

Tucker looked at the ground, and mumbled, "Every time, I see her eyes. I can't get her eyes out of my head. Those beautiful, haunting eyes..." Danny looked at him, and lunged forward, "YOU BASTARD!" he punched him in the nose. Dash and Kwan stood up and tried to pull Danny away, who was lunging at Tucker like a dog. They pushed Danny back on the couch. Tucker's nose was bleeding.

Danny growled as he ran out of that place. And from those people. And they knew that, that was the end of their friendship. And Danny wasn't turning back. Ever.

* * *

**Okay, so people I haven't updated in a while. I was a bridesmaid at my cousins wedding. And I couldn't say no, all this time I was one of the flower girls, and I hated that. But now I had fun.  
**

**Okay, so short chapter, I had written this chapter differently at first, then all of a sudden I had lost all my hard work. I wrote all of it now. Phew. So please review.**

**Love**

**Red**


	9. Reveletions Of What You Did

Chapter 9

_The gang of four were just enjoying the time they had before the engagement, watching the town sights. Nothing seemed too appealing, so they did the only thing they could. The started making fun of everything they saw, that meant children, women, men, and the destitute people of the town. It was just relishing time in their dictionary. None of them felt even a bit of remorse for the destitute._

_They passed the river that Danny was just so fond of because of the mysterious girl he had seen a few days ago. He never got to see her again. But he just hoped that if he came here more often, then maybe he could just get a glimpse of that girl. He didn't know what he felt for her. It was just obnoxious of him to do such a thing. He was considering himself a stalker, a psychotic stalker. He needed time-out from his own wandering thoughts, so he opted to hang out with his friends. His eyes came back to focus on the road, as his friends made witty comments on each passerby. Sometime he joined them in their laughter, and sometimes he just lowered his head and let the confusing thoughts taunt him._

_He was just about to pass the river when suddenly his friend's voice told him to stop immediately. He hit the brakes and turned to glare at Kwan, who just shook his head in mirth and pointed out to the river. Danny turned confusedly at the person who had captivated their vision. His eyes widened as he saw the girl in the midst of dozens of lambs. He then looked back at his friends, and he knew that they were up to no good._

_Dash whistled, and soon Kwan followed suit. Danny shook his head, trying to keep his cool. He knew those guys well enough to know that they were thinking up something devious, and he suddenly felt protective of the girl. But to his great pleasure, they just made comments on her facials. Kwan was the one to start, his eyes not moving from the girl, "Boohoo! she looks you're type, Dash!" his head turned towards Dash, who wrinkled his nose, "Naw man! She must really smell like lambs and cow dung!" he broke out laughing and Tucker and Dash did a high-five. Danny scowled, trying to engage their thoughts away from the girl._

_Dash said in a matter-of-fact tone, "If she just wore some make up and took a bath. She would seriously be the most beautiful girl in the whole of Wisconsin!"_

_Danny ran a hand through his hair. Dash turned towards him, "Don't you think, Danny!" he asked Danny. Danny looked at him sullenly, "I don't care, man. Just, let it go!" Just then Kwan shouted, "Hey Girl! Have some real fun with us!" The girl turned around, startled, towards them as she fell on her feet in the water. The boys laughed, but Danny didn't, as he started the engine. He couldn't take much more of this. He caught a glimpse of the girl running away. He thanked the Lord that she was quick enough to do that. He ignored his friends constant disapproval of the girl sprinting away, and drove back to the Master's Farm house._

_He just hoped that his friends didn't give the girl too much notice. Because that would be bad news for her._

He was stupid to think that they would give up. But he was guilty too, more than guilty. He was also a criminal. He didn't deserve to be roaming in the streets. He kicked a lone pebble and placed his hands in his jacket pockets as he headed back to the hotel to face the girl.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sam was running out of the hotel and into the open streets, she needed to get away from him. But she had no clue about where she should be headed. She was out in the open streets. She had walked in small lanes, but now she was in the middle of the road. Thousands of people were walking around her. She suddenly felt small. So small that it terrified her beyond reason. She turned around as saw a few men behind her. She picked up her pace and ran forward. She saw the shadows following her. Just when she saw that the shadows were too close to her, she held her head in her hands and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for an impact.

But nothing happened, and the shadows dissipated in the lights.

She turned around, her gaze filled with horror. She couldn't stay here. This place was full of demons, and they were waiting to claw her out. She ran back, no matter how hard the steps made her feel, she had to stay in that hotel. Her breathing calmed when she reached the room. She closed the door behind her and breathed in a sigh of relief. She leaned against the door for some time, just contemplating on the inevitable.

Just then her stomach started to rumble. She hadn't eaten anything for hours. She slowly progressed towards the table on which a biscuit packet was lying. She poured some water in the glass and drank it in one gulp. Then she opened the biscuit packet and eat silently as she stared at the door. He wasn't back yet. Sam passed out on the couch after a few hours of sheer exhaustion, but giving a small glance at the clock on the wall before she went in the land of slumber.

9:00 p.m

9:30 p.m

10:00 p.m

10:30 p.m

11:45 p.m

The door creaked open and Danny walked in. The first thing he noticed was that the girl was asleep on the couch. That meant that he had the bed for himself. And he couldn't let an opportunity like this pass by. If she wanted to sleep on the couch, then that was her head ache. He didn't even bother changing, he just plopped on the bed with his legs hanging limp on the side of the bed. He passed out in minutes, into a fitful sleep.

Sam was leaning on her hand as it supported her head from falling. She kept dozing on it. But after sometime, her hand lost its balance and her head fell from its place. She was awake in seconds. Her vision slowly adjusted to the darkness. And the clock on the wall read 1:46 p.m. She hadn't noticed. She rubbed her hand on her face, a yawn escaped her lips. She saw a lump on the bed. She yelped and was about to scream when she saw that it was just _him._

Just speaking about him made her feel like she was spluttering venom. She hated him with a burning passion. He was the reason her life was ruined, he was the reason that she could never spend a normal life. She glared at him as he snored lightly with a serene look on his face. Something churned inside her at the sight of him looking at ease. She didn't want him to be at ease. She got up from her place on the couch as she made her way towards the drawer.

Sam opened it and started rummaging through it, so she could find something, anything. She found nothing, well nothing concerning the thing she was looking for. She let out a growl as her ebony hair fell on her face. Her head snapped towards the couch where her duffel bag was. She slowly made her way towards it, trying not to wake the other inhabitant of the room. She opened her bag and found her hand bag mirror. Well it was her sister-in-law's hand bag mirror. She held it by the handle and eyed it, she saw nothing but her reflection, a reflection that looked withered.

She sprinted towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The mirror still in her hand. She slammed the mirror on the wall, it broke into glass shards.

Outside, Danny's eye brows furrowed, but sleep was thick in his eyes, so he just turned around in the bed.

Sam inhaled and exhaled harshly as she saw the broken mirror pieces. She picked up the biggest from the floor and walked back in the room, clutching the glass in her right hand. She stopped immediately and looked at him on the bed, sleeping, oblivious to the fire building up inside her. Her anger rising with every rise and fall of the rhythm of his chest. She looked at the pointy glass piece in her hand and then back at the man.

She slowly pulled her hand up and waited to strike. She pointed the pointy piece towards his heart, although keeping a distance. She clutched the glass harder, and blood oozed from her hand, but she didn't feel the pain. The blood started falling on the ground. Her vision blurred, her lips twisted in a snarl. She was going to strike, she was going to kill him. But something inside her kept her from doing so. Her breathing becoming labored as more blood pooled out from her palm.

She couldn't do it, he looked so at peace. He looked so innocent. A sob escaped her lips and she let go of the glass piece. Her sobs turned hysterical. And slowly Danny opened his eyes. Someone was crying and when he turned around he found Sam lying on the floor, her knees hugging her chest. He shot up towards her and she pulled away harshly. That was when Danny saw the gash on her palm that was oozing blood. He looked up at her, and she looked in pain.

He tried inching towards her and she pulled back every time. Her tears pooling out, and suddenly he found out that his tears were betraying him as well. He screamed at her, "You think I wanted this!" She cried harder and so did he, "I didn't ask for this!" He covered his eyes with his palm. And she croaked, "I didn't ask for this, either. It's not my fault!" Both had cried that night. But had kept each other at distance.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"How much do you love me?"_

_Sam asked as she blew her hair out of her face, Gregor turned towards her, all the while steering the little boat. He saw that Sam had a sly smirk on her face, so he decided to play along, "On the scale from 1 to 10!" he further continued, "0." She looked at him with her mouth agape, and muttered under her breath, "Cheater!"_

_She looked around as if finding the clear water more interesting, ignoring the way he examined her face, "Fine then. I won't give you my answer!" she proclaimed. Gregor's head snapped, he was just playing along. He didn't even know that she was thinking about his proposal. He shook his head as she batted her eye lashes and started playing with the water. He shook his head as he let go of the oars and pulled her hands from her lap, and took them in his. She turned to face him with a victorious smirk. He just laughed silently, "I love you, Sam. You don't even know how much I love you. I will always be there for you!" he said passionately._

_She looked around as if showing him that she was re-thinking his offer._

_"Please, say Yes!"_

_She licked her lips then turned towards him with a devious look on her face as she inched closer and pushed him in the water. He hit with a splash. He pulled out of the water and looked at her with his mouth open. She laughed at him and she didn't even know that he had pushed the boat. She only found herself back fired when she hit the water. Both laughed as they played in the shallow water._

Gregor wiped his face as he found himself back to where he only left ashes to rot. His tears still escaping. He didn't want anything that reminded him of _her_. But he always found himself back at the place that just screamed her name. Every little speck of ash that was once a small house, was a speaker of her presence. And he always found himself here, he always revived the memories and cried harder each time.

But this time his father found him, and he knew that his father would tell him to forget her and move on.

The fact was, he didn't want to. His father stopped behind him, as he saw his son sitting on the ground facing the house, or what was left of it. His father heaved a sigh and walked towards him, he placed a hand on Gregor's shoulder, "Son, stop this madness. Move on!" at many times he would just ignore his voice. But now, he got more angered. As he shot and screamed as he ran for the nearest brick. He picked it up and threw it at the house. There wasn't much left of it. But the already ashed debris fell, as Gregor threw brick after brick.

His father took a hold of him and tried to calm him down.

But he refused to believe him, he refused to believe that his Sam was a whore. He didn't want to believe it. He started slapping himself. A way to forget the life he used to own.

That was when William Kane realized that his family needed to leave this place. It had too many memories and thoughts. And he didn't want that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Katelyn _was_ feeling guilty. Despite what she masked on the outside. She felt guilty for what she did. Sam was like a sister to her, a sister she didn't want, but a sister nonetheless. But this was for her own sake. As they left Wisconsin and came back to Elmer, she couldn't help but give longing glance back at the house she once thought was cramped. It held so many memories of the past.

She heaved a sigh and told her son that she needed to go for a walk, and that he should tell his father that.

A walk was something that she really needed. A time away from her surroundings, and some time to herself so that she could comprehend on what had occurred in the past weeks. And her own actions in particular. The case closed as soon as it had opened. She didn't know how, but she found herself at the place where that Jasmine had told them that she had found Sam. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what had happen that night.

But the minute she closed her eyes, the only thing she heard was a scream. She gasped as she opened her eyes and looked around for the source of that scream. She found none. She breathed out silently and suddenly she heard another scream. The scream was familiar and Kitty knew she heard Sam. She held her head in her hands to block out the pain in that scream. Her eyes rimmed with tears.

Suddenly she found something shining beneath her. She crouched down and saw that it was a golden band. She started examining the ring with her eye brows furrowed. She saw that something was engraved in the ring. On closer inspection she found out that it was a name and a declaration of love.

_I will love you for eternity_

_Star  
_

Kitty gasped as realization dawned on her. The last traces of doubt that she had about all this mess, were cleared. This ring was a dead give away of what had transpired that night. The tears flowed freely. She gripped the ring tighter and started running towards the direction she knew she once did before. Walking on the same paths she did on that night. The Master's Farm house.

She reached the house, the sky already darkened. She gulped the lump in her throat and walked in. The guards tried to stop her. But she just showed them the ring, they let her go in with an astonished look on their faces.

She saw Vladimir Masters, by himself, sitting by the pool with his eyes closed. She walked towards him and stood a few feet away. He opened his cobalt blue eyes as he heard the sound of boots. He saw a woman with a look of confidence on her face. He shot up, "Who are you and how did you get in!" he shouted at her. But her face didn't change. She spoke calmly, "I'm Katelyn Manson. Sam Manson's sister-in-law" she pulled her hand up front and showed him the ring. Vlad Master's eyes were narrowed at her. But when he saw the ring, "I found this on the place where Sam was raped!"

Vlad Master's eyes widened. His shouting had somewhat been heard by his family, because all of them came running out.

The sight of Kitty left them all speechless.

* * *

**Okay, a new chapter. People give me some love. Review. Any confusion, just ask. Hope this was interesting.  
**

**Love**

**Red**


	10. Heart To Heart

Chapter 10

Vlad Master was the owner of one of the most prestigious companies in the whole of Wisconsin. The DAVL incorporated was at the peak of its social standard, and it was considered an honor to be working with the Masters. The minute the only Master heirs, Dash and Kwan, turned eighteen, they were turned into the business men that were to be handling all the deals of the company. When Vlad found out that his favorite nephew was in love with the daughter of the famous political tycoon, and both were soon planning to get married, well Vlad Masters spared no time to turn this marriage into a business deal, and gifts were exchanged to the lovely couple.

Of course, by watching all this, his own son was seething in anger. Anger not jealousy.

Vlad Masters saw all, and knew all. But a slight misapprehension led a woman belonging to a poor family at his door, who claimed that his children had committed a crime against a young innocent girl. Well that helped Vlad Masters to boil in a pot of his own misplaced aggression. As he held his nephews engagement ring in his palm and watched as his son and nephew fumbled over words and as he saw his own wife glaring at the two of them, well that explained everything, and he didn't waste a time as he turned around and slapped Dash, and he stumbled back and nursed his bruised cheek and ego, as he looked wide-eyed at his father, and clearly missed Kwan coming towards him as he helped him up.

"Tell me!" Vlad spat and his voice echoed in the empty remains of the house, "Tell me, is she telling the truth!" he pointed towards Kitty, who stood where she was, silently and calmly watching the scene unfold. Kwan started his fumbling and mumbling again, while Dash started glaring at Vlad. Vlad came up and seized Kwan with the collar and shook him harshly, "Tell me!" he shouted. And Kwan spilled the beans, "It was an accident!"

And Vlad Masters lost it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_He saw with a confused look in his eyes of what was happening, for a moment he thought of all this as 'just fun and games', but it had gotten real, and when everything happened, his vision blurred and he fell on the ground unconscious, before he had the time to be called the real culprit._

Danny and Sam had arrived to the house that Jazz had told him about, it wasn't much. A Master Bedroom, a small room, a living room with a kitchen and T.V lounge. A small garden outside the kitchen which already had some vegetables planted, and a tool shed that could most likely be refurbished and turned into a room. And everyone did just that. Everyone came afterwards, Kitty and Johnny, along with Adam came with the trailer that had all their belongings from the last house, and they all met Jazz standing on the front door. After formal greetings, everyone knew that the house would be engaged in a deaf silence if they didn't start refurbishing the house.

Mostly everyone was tense because Sam would ever so often glare at every one of them, be it her brother or her sister-in-law. Her anger didn't deflate, and it was directed at Danny. After the white wash, they started on the task of putting the house together. The trailer was parked outside and Danny and Johnny went out to get the furniture out. But when it came to Sam's suitcases and her drawer and small bed, she ran for the trailer. All of her belongings were heavy, but she didn't let Danny help her, or even touch her belongings. After a few times of asking, and major ignoring on her part, he stopped and stomped inside the house.

If she was acting like he would scorch anything he would touch, then he wasn't going to correct her subconscious.

It was Kitty, who was having a good time. Because after she went to the Master's Manor in Elmer, and after she had a likely meeting with Vladimir Masters himself, and after she saw the huge extravaganza, where Vlad Masters lost hold of everything in him that kept him from tearing the house apart. She was able to cajole them in letting their wallets slip, as they gave her a 500$ note to keep her mouth shut. She had smiled and told them, "Pleasure doing business with you!" and with that she was gone. No one knew of this exchange, and no one would ever know. All the money was kept in the bank, and would be used when needed.

So because of her exhilarating mood, she did what she thought was best, which was wrong in everyone else's dictionary. As she saw that there was only one Master Bedroom, or one bedroom all together. She opted to take measures in her own hand and called out to Danny and Sam, who were cleaning the house, "There's only one bedroom!" no one paid attention, and she took that as a way to continue, "So I wouldn't mind if you two shared a room, I mean both of you are married!" feeling smug that she was the one that caused tension in the house, because Johnny gave her a disbelieving look, and Danny and Sam glared at her.

Danny picked up the rag he was holding and went out through the back door, on which Sam was leaning on, but seemed unfazed by the way both stood on the door frame, both in opposite directions of each other and as Danny spoke, "I'm staying in the shed!" his anger rising, and he knew that if he stayed in her presence for one more second, he would burst. The night in the hotel was enough for him, he didn't want to spend another second with the girl who let out flames for him.

And with that he went in the shed and slammed the door behind him, blocking out the remnants of the flames she had ignited for him.

Jazz saw this scene and sighed angrily, if this was what Katyelyn Manson was going to be doing, then she was going to stop her from saying such a thing, because she walked up to her and seized her by the wrist and tugged her towards the kitchen and closed the door behind her, not wanting Sam to hear them, "What kind of stunt are you pulling at!" all the hostility seeping out of her. Kitty shrugged and looked at her with a new gleam in her eye, "I know Sam more than anyone, and if the girl kept up this kind of behavior, ignoring and glaring at everyone with every single movement, then I know how to make her give in to it!"

Jazz looked at her, disbelieving, how could someone have their brain gears turned and twisted like Kitty's. Jazz shook her head, "I know that you've been with Sam your whole life, But don't forget the fact that it hasn't even been a month since she lived a nightmare, if she's acting like that, then I think that her behavior is justified. And about the part of 'glaring at everyone', then don't forget the fact that her convicts are roaming freely in broad daylight" she sighed and calmed down, "How could you take back the case. You had evidence, everything, then why?" she was confused as to what kind of mentality they had to take back the case and go on as nothing happened.

Kitty's eye brows furrowed, "That is none of your business!" but continued with a smirk dangling from her lips, "But why not ask your brother about all this, huh? He'll give you a broader insight!" and she gallivanted from the kitchen and into the Master bedroom, that was soon to be hers. Leaving Jazz shell-shocked at everything. What did Danny had to do anything, with all this. She slowly made her way to her room, that was connected to the kitchen, a small store sized room, but it was nice. And she sat down on her bed, thinking of what Kitty said, and getting confused in her own train of thoughts.

Night came and dinner was prepared, everyone ate, except Danny and Sam. Both were in their own beds and they stayed away from each other. Sam was sleeping in the bed in the T.V lounge and Danny was sleeping in his bed in the shed, both were sleeping, but that was a figure of speech. Both were gazing at the open, and trying to think how life would pass by, they couldn't keep avoiding each other, sooner or later they'd have to face the reality that was life, and in reality both of them were married. Bile came up Sam's throat as she thought of eternity with him. She'd think of a better way out of this, soon she will.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Danny had been tossing and turning in his bed, sleep was inevitable, it was a lost cause, so he decided to give up, and he stood from his bed and made his way to the window on the wall next to the door. He placed his elbow on the window sill. They had worked for a whole week on the house, and it never looked better. He was glad that Jazz was staying, because he knew that he would be driven insane if he stayed with a Manson for even an hour, he smiled ruefully as he thought how he had spent a whole day with the roughest of the Manson's. But it helped to see someone with the same last name.

And he _had_ to think of Jazz, because the next moment there was a knock on his door, and he called out for her to come in, and Jazz did just that, she had an uneasy and confused look on her face, one that made him uneasy. Jazz sat down on his bed and stared at the wooden floor for the longest time, until Danny came up and sat on the floor and took a hold of her hands and looked up at her, he spoke softly, "What's wrong, Jazz?" And being blunt with him, always, she looked up at him with her eye brows furrowed and her lips in a thin line...

"What part do you have in all of this?"

He stared at her with wide eyes, then looked around, unsure of how to answer the question, "Jazz, I..." he fumbled and she shouted, "Now, Danny!" her tears were forming at the reality of what happened. He stood up and paced away from her, "I was with them!" he whispered guiltily, and Jazz's eyes widened. Jazz stared at him with her tears rimming the contours of her face and her mouth agape, "You were with them!" it was more of a scared statement than a question. And he whipped his head around and looked at what her sister had thought out of it, he wasn't one of them who raped her.

He knew now, he remembered everything that happen that night, every its and bits came back to him the night he went to Dash's dock house. Tucker was right about everything, he wasn't the one who committed the fault. He knew, _she_ knew, but the whole world didn't!

"No No No, Jazz" he said hurriedly and sat down on the floor again and took her hands but she pushed away harshly, "How could you do this, Danny?!" she shouted and his head fell as his heart staggered with the sorrow, "It's true that I was with them, but I didn't do it. I wasn't with them when they did it!" his vision blurred with the tears as he remembered the night he wanted to forget, how he halted her escapes and doomed her, "But I was the one who caused all this!" his barriers broke and his tears escaped, "I'm the reason she's here, Jazz. I caused all this!" his shoulders shook with the violence of his tears, Jazz sat there with a face that lacked expressions, as Danny sat down beside her and placed his head in her lap, and hoped she would forgive him, "Forgive me, Jazz!" and she made no movements to do or say anything.

"She'll never forgive me, Jazz!" he cried freely on her and she nodded her head absentmindedly, "Your right, Danny, she'll never forgive you!" And both cried their hearts out.

* * *

**Okay, Short Chapter. But I've gotten over my Writer's Block, and I am proud to say that I have converted 10 people towards the fantasy that is DP, yay. Okay maybe their not fully converted, but I'm, working on it. So people, praise me to the sky. Okay so as you know that this story will be having great lapse of times, I mean, I would be giving flash backs and I would be move from today to next month in a flash of the eye. Because the novel is huge, and the movie is huge, so I'm cutting a lot of stuff.  
**

**So show some love, I know that the last chapter was a bit, emotional, for the lack of better words. And a lot of people liked it. Thanks for that.  
**

_AJ: _**Oh and a separate paragraph for one of my favorite viewer, who gets confused a lot :) **AJ, **A guest person, so he/she asked in the last chapter why Kitty went to Vlad straight, well he was the first person she saw when she came in, so she talked to him. And for your question about my other story ATONEMENT, well it is a DxS story, and it is also a movie, so go check it out.**

**NOTE; I made Jazz Danny's real sister, check previous chapter s and see if I missed any changes that are to be made.**

**Love,**

**Red**


	11. The Twists And Turns

Chapter 11

It was hard. Real hard for Gregor to look away from the tear streaked face of Sam, the way she was withering in front of him, and he just walked away. He tried many times to think that what he did was the best, but he couldn't completely convince himself. His mind was telling him that this was the best decision he made, to let go of Sam. But his heart sang another song. It was getting harder and harder, because every time he came to ashy debris that once was going to become a home for both him and Sam, was now a pair of smolders. It didn't help when he recalled how she laughed, how she smiled at him when he said that she was his 'flower'. And the way she looked at him, like he was the only person in the world. And it didn't help when he cried hearing that voice.

He sat on the beach, the night sky was emitting an ethereal glow. The moonlight was reflecting on the sea, and the waves were smashing with each other. He wiped his already red and puffy eyes, but to no avail. The tears were betraying him.

He thought that he looked pathetic. He was here feeling anguish at what he lost, and the person he thought who he lost was living with the man she loved. Whom she cheated on him for. She was happy right now, and he was calculating his loss. He was pathetic to think that she loved him. He sniffed and his throat heavy. That was when he heard foot steps behind him. He didn't turn around, because he knew who it was. His best friend, David Lupin. His fellow fisherman who always stayed by his side. David sat down beside him on the ground and picked up a pebble and whizzed it across the sea.

He was a normal height person, with a short moustache and beard that was all black, with a chunk of blank hair and brown eyes. His posture and the way he spoke gave out a comfortable feeling. So it wasn't hard to befriend him. He shifted his eyes from the sea to his fellow companion. Who was still crying.

"You know you look pathetic right now!"

"I know!" was the grumbled reply.

David let out a shallow breath and spoke, "Why are you still beating yourself. Let it go. Let Samgo!" And Gregor whipped his head in David's direction and lurched forward and seized him by the collar. His face etched into a snarl, "Do. Not. Mention her!" And David held his hands up in surrender, as Gregor let go of him and went back to his sulking position.

"You know! It would be a great idea if you left. This place isn't for you any more. You could stay here and become angrier every day. You need a healthy environment. And you're a great fisherman, some one will surely give you a job. But staying here will dig up the past, and you need to move on!" he said, and he stood up to leave, but patted Gregor's back before he left. He was right about one thing, that he needed to move on, and staying here, the place that screamed her presence, wasn't going to help.

His father had tried to convince him to start packing, because all of them were moving to Wisconsin, but Gregor placed his foot down and refused to leave. But that was the only way he was going to forget her, and what she did to him. He sighed as he looked at the waves and decided that it was best if he left. And Wisconsin was a good start to a new life.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Silence. Complete and utter silence. And Kitty could not bear silence. She had to say something to make the room inhabitants squabble. The whole family, or what was thought to be a family was sitting on the dining table in the kitchen, while Danny was sitting in the T.V lounge that was joined to the kitchen. All of them were eating their meal in peace, and Kitty was having trouble swallowing hers. It was like there was no fun if no one was fighting or trying to slit each others throats.

Her gaze moved towards Sam who was eating her salad silently, with an uneasy look on her face. Jazz was reading a magazine while she ate her food. And Johnny was trying to convince Adam to eat his vegetables. Her eyes settled to the hunched figure of Danny, who hadn't even touched his food. His head was in his hands, and he looked like a perfect figure of depression. Kitty smirked lightly as she saw that Danny was trying to glance at Sam from the corner of his eyes from time after time with a soft expression. This was going to be fun. Kitty coughed lightly and spoke, "So Danny. How is that new job of yours?"

Danny's head shot up and he looked at Kitty with alarm, as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but then he realized that it was just a standard question, "Good!" He wasn't quite settled with Kitty, she always tried to pry answers from him that made him lower his head in either shame or embarrassment. The women had the tendency to turn a whole sentence around and derive a meaning from the words into those that settled her appetite. So Danny always tried to keep the conversation as short as possible with her, and it usually pissed her off. But if he came clean in the end, he didn't care if his words annoyed her.

But this time her expression just turned into more sugary one, instead of turning red in anger of being ignored, "So how long will it take to buy a house?" She saw Sam from the corner of her eyes, as she saw her stabbing the fork into the carrot, and as her face turned into a snarl. Sam knew full well where this conversation was going. Kitty looked more delighted by this response from Sam and she puckered her lips as she gave a Cheshire grin as Danny said, "Why would we need a house?" his face drowned in confusion.

Kitty said innocently, "Well you two would need a house, since you're obviously married. You can't stay shacked here for long!"

Jazz choked on her water and Sam pushed the chair back and stomped outside, after she slammed the door, Danny stood up as well and went to the back door and went in his room after giving Kitty a scalding glare. Kitty just shrugged and Johnny looked at her, "What was that all about, Kitty!" She just looked at him as if he grew another head or something. Jazz closed the magazine, "That was low, Katelyn. Even for you!" with that she took off as well. But went outside after Sam. Kitty found that insulting, "Yeah, yeah. I'm the only sane person around here. If I lived with you people any longer, I'm gonna lose my mind!" she shouted to walls and stomped her way into her bedroom.

Johnny let out a sigh, he knew his wife well enough to know that life here would become hell.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sam ran out into the crisp air of winter nights, and crossed her arms. She knew it wasn't going to end well. It was always like that and it will always be like that. Kitty wasn't going to let go of even one opportunity to say shit like that. She was going to turn the whole house into a Civil War ground.

Sam jerked her foot in the leaves that were lying on the ground and kept jerking. A way to take her frustrations out. She tried screaming, but it was no use. Her tears flowed freely and she leaned against a tree. If life was going to be like this, than she'd rather die. She heard the door snap open and shut behind her and she saw Jazz coming her way. She turned around and wiped her tears.

Jazz walked towards her and stood a few feet away from her. Jazz sighed, "Sam, I..." Sam held her hand up to stop her, and turned to face her, "Please don't say that your sorry, or that things will turn out great in the end!" Jazz opened her mouth to protest, but her words died in her throat, she sighed and willed the words to come back, "Sam, I know how hard this must be for you. But..." Sam gave her an incredulous look, "You know!?" she gave a bitter laugh, "You don't know anything about me, Jazz. You don't know because you don't know how hard it is to walk in my shoes. So just stop! Just stop it!" her voice cracked and Jazz wiped a few tears that escaped her eyes.

Jazz walked closer to her, and after a moment of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Sam. At first Sam flinched, but slowly calmed down. Jazz ran her hand through Sam's ebony hair as she cried.

"I'm here for you, Sam. If there is anything I could do. Let me know!" she placed a soft kiss on her hair. A motherly gesture that Sam had long ago forgotten.

When Sam finally simmered down and the tears on her face dried, she went inside for a bath. Jazz had said that she could use all the hot water if she stopped crying. Well that eased her mood a bit. And as the hot scalding water hit her body and cascaded down, she knew that she needed to drown her worries as well. No matter what her life had turned into she had to move on. And the best way was to forget. But her whole body irked her that forgetting was not an option for her. She could never be able to think back and forget what had happened to her. No one could ever make her forget.

All they could do was ease the pain. But she had to let her defences down to let them in. She wasn't sure if she could. But she knew that her walls were wavering, it wouldn't be long before the dam broke and she had let out the muffled screams and the sobs that she tried to drown. The time would come.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was late. Very late. And by this time everyone was asleep. Sam had spent hours in the shower to soothe her aching muscles. But at some time the hot water was bound to turn cold. So she wrapped a towel around her torso and her hair as she turned towards the door. She had left her clothes in her room. Which was actually the small T.V lounge. The bathroom was attached to the lounge so she poked her head out of the bathroom. The lights were off so she thought it was safe to come out.

Slowly she emerged out of the bathroom and walked towards her wardrobe and picked out her baggy shirt and shorts for the night. She pulled out the towel from her wet hair and turned towards her small bed and placed it there. She didn't hear the door open behind her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Danny had been pacing ever since the conversation during dinner. How could that women get under everyone's skin? Was she some kind of sadistic and twisted person! Or was it that she was so stupid that she didn't know a single word that came out of her mouth! How much a person could be hurt by her babbling. If he was going to live in the same house as that Katelyn Manson, then he knew for sure that he was going to kill her.

She was twisted and it was time she was given a taste of her own medicine. She had to know what kind of effect her words had on other people. He was going to make her listen. So without further thought, he sot up from his bed and walked out in the crisp cold air and walked towards the door that led in the kitchen of the house. It was a house, it could never be a home and he knew it.

After the time when he had told Jazz about everything that had happened, it had become impossible for him to face her or Sam. Whenever he managed eye contact with Jazz, since Sam obviously kept to herself, that part of her he had admired greatly, but when he looked at Jazz he always turned around or left the room completely. It was impossible for him. She was angry at him, and he knew that, that added to his guilt even more.

He walked in the house, carefully opened and closed the door because Jazz's room was close to the kitchen and walked in the narrow hallway. When he came towards the lounge he heard some shuffling sound and he knew that Sam was awake. He tried his best to whisk past her, but he knew that he would have to face her. So he took a deep breath and walked towards the lounge, and made the second biggest mistake of his life.

He walked in on Sam just as she lowered the towel wrapped around her torso. His eyes widened at her naked form and he turned around, "I'm sorry!" he said. He didn't turn around to see her expression. Sam was in shock, she didn't scream but her breathing became labored and soon a sob escaped her and she couldn't fight the tears. She felt violated and she turned around as she heard the back door close and she knew that he had left. She fell onto her bed and cried the whole night. He didn't come home that night.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

His family had become accustomed to life in Wisconsin, and he knew that it had helped him forget everything that happened two months ago also. His parents made the right decision to come here. He was distancing himself from his life that he left. And he had already got a job. Not one of those salmon fishing jobs, but a job the kept him on the road rather than the sea. He needed to forget his old life, and this was his ticket to that.

He walked inside the DALV Cooperation, he had worn his only suit. A black tie, jacket and pants with a white shirt. He looked like a business man more than a regular driver for which he was assigned.

As he walked inside the elevator and reached the top story of the building. He turned towards the receptionist and gave her his name. She gestured towards the double doors that led to the lounging room and walked inside.

There he saw a man in his late forties clutching the papers that were scattered around his desk. As the man saw him he gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk and he sat down. After rummaging through the files the older man with grey hair turned his face towards the man in front of him.

"So, Good to have you here Mr...!" the older man trailed, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Kane sir! Gregor Kane!"

* * *

**Yay! I got to another chapter. Anyway people I need some love here. Review and make me happy. If you find anything not fitting the lines then let me know. And huzzah! Gregor is working for the Masters. He doesn't even know what is going to hit him. And the story is going to turn dramatic because Danny is going to start falling for Sam in the next chapter.  
**

**Love,**

**Red**


	12. Was It Love At First Sight?

Chapter 12

The next morning Sam woke up with a headache, a hoarse voice and heavy eyelids. The previous night went away with her tears and she was groaning as the light of day fell on her. She looked at the clock hanging on the ceiling and found out that it was 11:34 a.m. She scrambled out of bed and pulled out fresh clothes for the morning and took them with her to the bathroom. After last nights incident she was never going to change outside.

It wasn't that he hadn't already seen everything the night that haunted her still, but the look in his eyes when he raked her in the nude, even only for a second, it had caused enough insecurities in her. She hadn't heard him come home last night and she desperately hoped he wasn't home. She couldn't face him now, or ever for that matter.

She came out of the bathroom after a shower and made her way in the kitchen, noticing that no one was home. As she entered the kitchen she saw Jazz in an apron making eggs and pancakes.

She came up behind her and asked, "Here, I'll help!" she reached for the spatula in Jazz's hand but she shook her head, "I'll take care of it. Are you okay?"

Sam's eyes widened at her question. Should she tell her what happened last night? No, she couldn't ruin Danny's relationship with Jazz in exchange for a few words of comfort. So she just shrugged nonchalantly and Jazz didn't pry anything from her. She just pointed Sam towards the table and told her to sit down ignoring Sam's chagrin for not being able to do anything.

A tense minute passed for Sam as she contemplated asking Jazz what had been irking her from the moment she woke up. She sighed inwardly and asked, "Do you know where, uh, um..." she trailed, not being able to say the name. Since the months that passed with what had been the worst night of her entire life, she couldn't be able to say Danny's name. Always vouching to either ignore him or give a glare to finish the job. She was sure Danny never mentioned her name either but she could be wrong. But his name never crossed her lips and suddenly it felt like it was a big deal whether she said his name or not.

It was weird feeling because they had been married, granted not under the most romantic circumstances, but it was a true marriage nonetheless. And she couldn't even say his name without having a panic attack.

Gladly Jazz didn't push her as she knew who she was talking about and answered without waiting a beat, "I don't know!" still mixing the pancake batter she turned to face Sam, "I woke up and his door was open. Bed wasn't made and his cell phone was lying on his nightstand. I don't know where he went but he better contact home soon!" she had a sharpness to her tone. Truth was that she was still mad at Danny. She was so angry that she had trouble even looking him in the eye, knowing what he had done and what he had kept from her.

But even if she was showing that it was no big deal, she was having a fit thinking where he had gone but stayed silent, knowing that he would be fine.

"And where are Johnny and Sis?"

Jazz answered, glad for the distraction from her train of thoughts, "Oh, there was a parents teacher meeting at Adam's school. They'll be back in an hour or so, I think. Katelyn said she hadn't gone shopping for a while so I'm guessing it's going to be a while!" she snorted as she reciprocated what Katelyn was meaning by saying that she wanted out of the house for some time. Either she was guilty for what she said the night before or she was looking for a place to start brewing around more insults and quips for making their lives a total chaos.

And Jazz was pretty sure it was the latter, considering Kateyln had the audacity of looking Jazz in the eyes and saying she needed out of the atmosphere of the house. Pointing that she thought she was right. Again.

Sam was still lost on the part that Danny hadn't come home. It shouldn't faze her, but it did and she didn't know what the hollow feeling in her chest was.

Just then the house phone rang while Jazz was in the middle of pouring the pancake batter on the frying pan and Sam stood up from her chair and went in the living room. She picked the receiver of the phone from where it hung on the wall and answered it, "Hello?!"

There was a shark intake of breath on the other line and for a moment Sam thought that the person was going to hang up, until, "Uh, It's Danny. Is Jazz around?" there was a hesitation in his voice and Sam was having trouble breathing.

"Um, she's in the kitchen!"

"Oh!"

"..."

"Well could you tell her that I'll be over in a few hours with Nathan!"

"Nathan?!" she took a double take to find out if she got the name wrong.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine from work. I stayed the night with him. So, uh, could you tell her that we'll be over in the evening!" his hesitation was making her heart beat faster.

She took a deep breath and told herself to stop being so paranoid as she answered him, "Okay!"

"Thank you. Bye, Sam!" it was the first time he spoke to her by saying her name and her stomach churned. She was about to respond, but the line went dead. She held the receiver for a while listening to the buzz of the phone and whispered, "Goodbye, Danny."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So Mr. Kane, you say that you came from, uh, Amity Park. Am I correct?"

Vlad Master was having trouble conjuring the control of the situation in hand as he thought of what had occurred in Amity Park. It wasn't like he had planned, that he could simply shut the girl up and then all would be back to normal.

He had thought that he would be at ease when he had controlled the situation and his son and nephew weren't behind the bars for the crime they committed. But peace was inevitable for him. The guilt was deep in his chest and it was striking him every now and then.

To think that he couldn't keep his cool in front of a driver was something that was troubling him along with the guilt.

Gregor nodded, "Yes sir!"

"Alright then, here are the keys..." Vlad handed his Mercedes keys to Gregor and then folded his arms in his lap as he continued, "...and my son and nephew have access to the car and you are going to be taking care of their schedules, along with mine. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good then. I want you to pick my son up from my house and then I have a few errands for you to run!"

"Yes sir!" he stood up and shook hands with Vlad as he made his way towards the door, just then Skulker walked in. Both glanced at each other for a moment but Gregor moved out of the way and Skulker came in and sat down on one of the couches that was in Vlad's office. He waited a few moments after Gregor went out and closed the door behind him.

Skulker then pulled out something from his coat pockets. Something that was covered in a cotton cloth.

"Julian" Vlad regarded Skulker as he looked through the office files.

"Vlad, I got what you wanted!" Vlad looked up from his stack of papers and eyed the object covered in the cotton cloth and brought out his hand as Skulker stood up and gave it to him. Vlad undid the knots on the cloth and was careful not to touch the object which was a Smith & Wesson K-22 revolver. He looked at it with strange inquisition and looked up towards Skulker, "Are you sure it's the one?!"

Skulker nodded grimly, "It's the one. Ten people killed in one night out of five bullets from this gun!"

Vlad crossed his legs as he covered the revolver with cloth, "It's not just a gun, Skulker. It's a revolver. A Smith & Wesson revolver that killed ten people with five bullets and the culprits still on the loose." He smirked darkly, stood up and walked towards the safe as he loaded the code and placed the revolver in it.

"Imagine what the feds would give to get their hands on this!" Vlad turned his attention towards Skulker who was looking out the window with a wistful expression, apparently deep in thought.

"What's the matter?"

Skulker turned his green eyes towards his brother-in-law and silently shook his head, "Vlad, do you know the guy who was just here?" he pointed his thumb towards the door.

Vlad frowned heavily, "He's the new driver" and with that he turned his attention towards the stack of papers on his desk, "What of him?" he asked as he kept staring at the industrial files.

"Is his name, uh, Gregor Kane?" Skulker hoped to God that he was to be proved wrong. He wasn't sure what would become of the situation.

Vlad looked up with his eye brows furrowed, "Yes!" and Skulker lost it.

"What!"

Now Vlad was getting worried, the sudden outbreak of Skulker's temper was beginning to thin his patience, "Come clear about what your problem is!"

"That man is that girl's, what's her name again, oh yeah, Samantha Manson's ex-fiancé!"

Vlad suddenly stood up from his desk and smashed his fist on the table as he shouted, "How is that possible?!"

Skulker pursed his lips then shouted, "I know nothing of your dealings. You told me to handle this case, I handled it. I had no idea of who was in your company's employment. I wasn't even sure whether he was the boy or not, so you have no right to yell in my face!"

Vlad ran his hands in his hair and fisted his hands in them with frustration. He fell back on his seat and covered pinched the bridge of his nose, "Does he know?" he grumbled.

"I don't know for sure. But seeing his expression, I have a feeling that, that isn't the case."

"He must never know!"

Skulker nodded grimly and took a sharp breath as he placed his hand under his chin and contemplated the situation, "You know, I think that I have an idea about solving the situation in hand!"

"And what is that?"

Skulker smirked lightly and pointed his gaze towards the safe. Vlad followed his point of vision and his eyes widened in realization. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As the sun came to the edge and the sky darkening a bit, lightening the sky in a halo, Sam sat on the porch of the house and stared as the sky was blanketing in the dark.

A truck pulled outside the gate and Sam stood up as a familiar figure came out of the truck. She ran inside the house to alert Jazz that Danny was home. Jazz looked out the window and saw two more people come out of the truck, a girl with tanned skin and dark mahogany hair and a boy in glasses, whom she recognized, Nathan Reeves.

Last time she saw the boy, he had an Afro cut and was a bit on the fat side. Now after years of military training she could see that the boy had grown to be a man.

All three of them came towards the front door and knocked. Jazz opened the door and greeted her guests with a smile. She came forwards to embrace Nathan who returned her embrace tightly.

"It's good to see you again, Nathan. I can't believe how grown-up you look!" she pulled back and he flashed her a soft smile.

"Good to see you too, Nanny Jazzy!" he laughed as Jazz smacked him lightly on the arm and chuckled. Her old name reminding her of the little boys that played in her back yard years ago.

She turned her gaze towards the girl who stood beside Nathan awkwardly. Jazz smiled, "Hi, I'm Jazz!" she pulled out her hand.

"Hello! I'm Paulina. Nathan's girlfriend!" they shook hands and Jazz realized that the girl had a Mexican accent, which surprised her a bit. She gestured the guests towards the living room and both of them walked in and she was left with Danny.

Danny tried to give her a lopsided smile but she just shook her head and said, "Next time, take your cell phone with you!" and she left indicating Danny that she was still mad at him.

The rest of the afternoon went away with everyone chatting as Danny kept looking around to see if Sam was around. But she never came and he hoped to ease his uneasy feeling. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be after seeing him. What happened last night was something he was trying to forget. He wasn't trying to deny to himself that he thought that Sam was beautiful. Not just beautiful, she was breathtaking and he hated the conditions in which he and Sam had married. He wanted to pursue her, but he knew that she must hate him more than she did a few months ago.

They all went in the back yard to see the sunset and Jazz went in the kitchen to make tea. It was calm and serene. And Danny's gaze was still shifting around, hoping that Sam would pop out from some corner so that he could see her face and figure out the set of emotions that lingered in her violet irises.

It was becoming difficult for him. Last night when he saw her in her undressed form, he knew that if he stayed with her under the same roof he would lose it and say or do something that he would regret. So he had to leave and he went to the only place he knew in Amity Park, his childhood friend, Nathan. He stayed the night at his house to calm his lust induced state and in the morning he felt bad for just leaving without gratifying properly. So he invited him and his girlfriend to dinner but they declined so he asked them to accompany him for an evening tea and biscuit brunch and after groveling for an hour, Nathan agreed.

Now he was trying to search out the girl who was confusing his feelings.

Nathan took that moment to ask Danny, "So Danny, where is the lovely bride!" he teased and Danny was trying to come out of the situation where he had to answer that question.

Just then the back door opened and Sam came out, balancing a tray with tea and biscuits in her hands. She placed the tray on the table and looked at Nathan and Paulina with a soft expression, "You must be Nathan and Paulina. I'm Sam" she pulled out her hand and both of them shook hers. She took the chair next to Danny's and kept her distance. Nathan turned towards Danny with a sly grin and Danny prayed to God that he wouldn't say anything that would put him deeper in the water than he already was.

"Danny, how did you two meet!?" Too late.

Danny gave Nathan a warning look but Sam mumbled beside him, "We met under, a difficult situation!" and Paulina took that time to speak up, "So was it love at first sight then?"

Danny punched himself inwardly, hoping that someone would interrupt them. Where was Kitty when you needed her.

Sam just smiled at her softly and Danny gazed at her in an a trance. He knew that she wouldn't answer that one and would think of a way to pull herself out of this discussion, but he never expected her to smile. It was the first time in months when she had smiled and he almost wanted to tell Paulina that it was love at first sight. Maybe not for her, but he was having trouble answering himself what is was for him.

* * *

**Thank Goodness. Finally I wrote something. Alright so this story is escalating quickly and Gregor do not know about the Masters since he backed out of Sam's life the moment he found out the story. So review.  
**

**Love,**

**Red**


End file.
